OTMAA
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: La historia de Rusia y los últimos Romanov y sí, es un AnastasiaxIván. Imagen cortesia de Tamagi y se llama "Come here, Duchess Anastasia - Ivan Braginskiby" se encuentra en deviantart. Tamagi, I hope you like it. Greetings fom Mexico. FIC TERMINADO.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Advertencia: Mención de personajes históricos y libre adaptación.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-Entonces...- la niña de ocho años se sentaba en el escritorio- ... así debió sentirse Catalina "la grande"; al servicio del hombre que tanto amó.

-Me temo qué niet, Señorita Olga, ella me quería como a un hermano pequeño...

-¿La amabas y no te quería?

-Niet, yo siempre la vi como la madre que más falta me hizo.

-Da, ya veo... eso quiere decir que nunca te has enamorado... ¿Ni siquiera de un subordinado tuyo o de algún representante como tú?

-Cuando tienes responsabilidades no hay tiempo para enamorarse... aunque siempre me he preguntado cómo Франция (Frantsiya) lo logra- se decía pensativo.

-Tal vez es porque el amor no ha llegado a tu vida todavía, cuando eso ocurra me lo harás saber, ¿da?

-¿P-por qué me lo dices?

-Como futura Zarina debo de estar pendiente de los acontecimientos y necesidades de mi país y su representación. Tal y como mi padre lo hace... ¿A donde se fue papá?

-Debe estar esperando a que nazca tu hermanito, no ha dejado de caminar impacientemente.

-Yo creo que ocurrirá lo mismo como cuando nació Anastasia. Siempre ha sido igual; desde que tengo memoria no ha nacido ningún varón.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo que nazca una niña. Es una pena que no puedan gobernar solas, tu padre debió decírtelo, vas a tener que necesitar un marido, da.

-Mmmm... En ese caso ya lo tengo planeado...- decía la niña al jugar con el tintero del escritorio y miraba fijamente en el joven de ojos violetas -si me voy a casar que mejor que con...

-No vaya a desordenar el escritorio de su padre

-Sí, Señor Braginski.

Unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo

-¡Señor Iván, ya viene!

-Gracias Nastia- le sonreía a la pequeña Anastasia de apenas tres años cumplidos cuya respiración estaba agitada de tanto correr -no debiste gastar energías recorriendo este largo y monótono palacio para buscarme- le decía mientras le servía un vaso con agua.

-Da, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez será varón.

-¿Estás segura Anastasia?

-Aunque nazca una hermana más en la familia debemos ir- decía mientras cargaba a la menor- a fin de cuentas son una familia, da. Sostén muy bien tu vaso, Nastia.

-Da- asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro poco de agua.

-Vamos.

* * *

**se acerca el aniversario del Nacimiento de Anastasia (18 de junio) y el asesinato de los Romanovs (17 de julio), espero les guste y salga bien este fic.**

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	2. Primera Parte Capítulo 1

**Gracias AliceiM por tu review y por agregarlo a favoritos. Saludos desde México.**

**A Flannya, a todos mis lectores y los que de casualidad se topan con mis fics, disfruten de esta historia y gracias por seguirla.**

**DarkMinene9 do quiera que estes, espero y te guste esta historia de Rusia y los Romanov.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¿Donde estabas Iván, no ves que está a punto de nacer?

-Descuide, Nastia ya me avisó- decía mientras bajaba a la pequeña -Sólo estaba cuidando a su primogenita.

En ese momento dos niñas se acercan para decirle algo al joven de la bufanda rosa.

-Hermana...dile- una María de cinco años apresuraba a su hermana.

-Señor Braginski- decía una Tatiana de seis años -ya que este es un evento de suma importancia debo informarle que entre nosotras le hemos preparado algo especial... Vamos María, muestra el dibujo.

-Es para usted

-Спасибо (Spasiva)

-Y les pusimos nuestras iniciales... Ahí estás tú con nosotras y el nuevo bebe en un campo lleno de girasoles, no quedó muy lindo como queríamos pero...

-A mí me gusta, da. Lo guardaré con mucho cariño.

-Me alegra que sientan aprecio por Iván, conserven esa estima cuando crezcan. Es su deber como parte de la realesa... ¡Silencio! al parecer ya nació.

Justo al terminar de silenciarlas, una criada salió de la habitación donde la Zarina daba a luz y se acercó a los presentes.

-Ya pueden entrar.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su aviso, los presentes no tardaron en llegar hacía donde ella estaba.

-¿Y bien... qué fue?- Nicolás preguntó.

-Es un varón- anunció una de las enfermeras.

-¡Vamos a tener un hermanito!- saltaba Anastasia

-¡Ay no!, yo dibujé una niña más- se entristecía María.

-Yo les dije que no se apresuraran- les decía Olga.

-Pero la idea de hacer el dibujo fue tuya, Olya. Tú fuiste la primera en decirnos que le regaláramos algo al Señor Braginski ya que la llegada de un miembro más a la familia era historica... y siempre me pones como la intermediaria.

-Pero porque eres buena hablando por nosotras, Tatya- le decía María mientras la abrazaba.

-Niñas, compórtense o no verán al niño.

-¡Queremos verlo, queremos verlo!

-Nos portaremos bien, padre.

-¡Yo si me porté bien, quiero verlo primero!

-Muy bien, pequeñas- les decía la enfermera -Ya pueden ver al bebé. No vayan a tocarlo

-Sí, señorita- las princesas dijeron al unísono.

-Se ve lindo mientras duerme.

-¿Están seguros de que es niño?

-La enfermera dijo que sí.

-Esperen, déjeme ver... n-no alcanzo... ¡Ya lo vi!

-Muy bien niñas, es todo por hoy. No olviden tomar sus respectivas clases.

-Da.

En lo que las niñas salían del cuarto los adultos decidieron hablar acerca de la salud del recién nacido, pues a diferencia de las princesas el futuro heredero vino al mundo muy débil y delicado.

Tal vez la hemofilia heredada por su ya difunta bisabuela la reina Victoria o la porfiria de su ancestro Jorge III hicieron a este niño frágil, tal vez era la época; A partir de ese día el bienestar del zarevich sería su prioridad a cambio incluso de su reino.

Iván tenía que salir a decirles a las niñas pero se encontró con Anastasia quién estaba callada y con una expresión en su rostro muy difícil de explicar.

-¿En qué piensas Nastia?, te noto un poco callada. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Niet, creo que dejé mi vaso cuando fui a ver a mi hermanito. Debo ir por él.

-No te preocupes , se ha de haber encargado una de las señoritas.

-¿Mi hermanito se recuperará?

-Por lo que veo ya te enteraste, da.

-¡Te prometo que no se lo diré a mis hermanas!

-Puedes volver a tu lección que yo se los diré... a su tiempo, Nastia.

-Спасибо (Spasiva) Señor Iván- y así la pequeña se fue corriendo a su lección.

Una vez que las lecciones habían terminado, las cuatro princesas se fueron al jardín a platicar:

-No dudo en que lanzen los trescientos disparos de cañón en su honor, eso dijo mamá.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Muy sencillo Tatya, porque cuando nací lanzaron ciento un disparos... sólo por ser la primogenita.

-Debió haber sido hermoso, ¿pero por qué lo dices un poco triste?

-Porque me acabo de enterar que no podré gobernar como Catalina "La Grande". Lamento decirlo así de golpe, María.

-¿y eso?

-Bueno, resulta que el Señor Braginski me dijo que si vamos a gobernar lo tenemos que hacer al lado de un marido.

-¡Qué asco!

-¡Qué lindo!

-¡No me han dicho qué hizo mi papá cuando nací!- jaloneaba el vestido de su hermana mayor.

-Espérate, Anastasia que todavía no termino de hablar.

-¡No es justo!- cruzaba los brazos haciendo puchero.

-No me da miedo casarme... mientras no tenga que gobernar todo está bien.

-¿Y estás enojada con nuestro padre?

-No Tatya, es sólo que me pone triste el no gobernar sola y al lado de cualquiera que no sea...

-¡Señor Iván!- Anastasia corría para abrazarlo.

-¡Hola Nastia!- se agachaba para cargarla.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

-Claro que sí, Señorita María.

-Señor Braginski, ¿Ya se despertó nuestro hermano?

-De eso les quiero hablar, da...- tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar -¿Cómo vieron a su hermano?

-Un poco débil

-Yo creo que es una niña pero no nos quieren decir.

-Verán... su hermano nació muy delicado y lo tienen que estar cuidando.

-¿Pero va a vivir, verdad?

-Mientras no se lastimé va a estar bien, ¿da? no pierdan la fe.

-Oiga Señor Iván, quiero saber qué hicieron cuando nací.

-Хорошо (jarashó), cuando naciste al principio tú padre se había desilusionado de que fueras una niña y fue a dar un largo paseo; pero al ver lo linda y fuerte que eras decidió liberar a unos estudiantes que estaban en prisión como parte del día de tu nacimiento.

-¡Qué linda historia, Señor Iván!

-De nada, pequeña.

-Y tú no querías contarme la historia, Olya.

Después de jugar, a las princesas las llamaron para la foto familiar.

Al caer la noche, las cuatro niñas se arreglaron para dormir. Ellas dormían en una habitación para dos: la pareja mayor conformada por Olga y Tatiana y la pareja menor conformada por María y Anastasia:

-¿Crees que el bebé duerma en colchón y almohadas?

-Como está enfermo y débil yo creo que sí.

-Priviet, pequeñas. Es hora de dormir.

-¡Privet Señor Iván! ¿Nos contarás un cuento?

-Pero... y su padre.

-Por favor, te prometemos que no haremos ruido.

-Pero...

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Está bien pero pongan atención da: Había una vez Un Cuervo y una Cuerva que hicieron su nido en una isla.

-Da, ¿y qué. pasó?

-Cuando el Cuervo quedó viudo, quiso transportar a sus hijos a tierra firme. Primero tomó a uno de sus hijos, y con él atravesaba el mar, pero llegado a la mitad del camino, sintiéndose fatigado, acortó su vuelo y pensó: "Ahora que soy fuerte y él es débil, puedo llevarle; pero cuando la vejez me debilite, ¿se acordará de mis cuidados y me llevará de un lugar a otro?" Entonces le preguntó a su hijo: -Cuando seas fuerte y yo débil, ¿me llevarás así? Responde con franqueza. Como el cuervo muy asustado dijo que. sí, su padre lo soltó al mar.

-Ay no.

-El Cuervo volvió a la isla, tomó a otro pequeño y comenzó a volar, por segunda vez, sobre el mar. De nuevo, fatigado, preguntó a su hijo: -¿Cuando sea viejo, me llevarás de un sitio a otro a otro sitio, como hoy lo hago contigo? Con el mismo temor de su hermano, el cuervo hijo respondió: -Sí, estoy seguro que lo haré. El padre tampoco le creyó y lo soltó.

-Y luego fue por el tercero.

-Muy bien, Nastia. Tomó a su último hijo y dirigió su vuelo nuevamente hacia el mar. Otra vez fatigado, preguntó al último pequeño: -¿Me mantendrás en mi vejez y me transportarás así cuando esté débil? Y el joven cuervo respondió:-¡Niet!

-¿Niet?, ¿Por qué?

-Eso fue lo que le preguntó su padre. a lo que su hijo contestó -Cuando seas viejo, yo seré fuerte, tendré un nido mío y acaso mis hijos, a los que habré de transportar como tu lo haces conmigo. Entonces pensó el Cuervo: "Ha dicho la verdad. En recompensa quiero llevarlo hasta la orilla." Y así...

Cuando Iván terminó de contarles la historia, las dos niñas se habían dormido. Decidió observarlas para asegurarse de que estén bien, apagó la lámpara y les deseó dulces sueños. Una vez que estaba apuntó de retirarse, una voz entré dormida le impide irse:

-¿verdad que sigo siendo tu preferida?

-Da, makenkaya Nastia. Sigues siendo mi princesa preferida.

Una vez dicho esto le da un pequeño beso en la frente y se retira en puntillas cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

* * *

**"Olya", "Tatya" y "Nastia" son los apodos de cariño para Olga, Tatiana y Anastasia.**

**El cuento que Rusia les narra es "El cuervo y sus hijos" de L**. **Tolstoi.**

_**Espero y les haya gustado ;)**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	3. Primera Parte Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_-¡Piensen en nuestro sufrimiento!, ¡Libertad y mejores salarios!, ¡Dennos al Zar, esta nación está volviendose loca!- pedía la gente enardecida en una manifestación pacífica._

_-Hm, al parecer su majestad está tomando el té en el palacio._

_-Ya veo... se está transformando en algo serio- mientras veía por la ventana con gran pesar -Por fin hice fuerte y prestigiosa esta nación, mucha más que los otros, por mí mismo... trabajé tan duro, ¿Por qué nada sale bien, por qué siempre terminan odiandome?_

_-Pero estoy seguro que para mañana todos se habrán ido._

_-¿Por qué siempre tiene acabar así?, ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien con los demás?- sus ojos se humedecían -Todos dicen que es mi culpa, mi culpa... Lo he soportado por siglos..._

_-¡Destruiremos esta nación!, ¡Libertad!, ¡Sueldos!, ¡Detengan esta guerra!- las voces seguían enardecidas mientras Rusia sollozaba tras la ventana._

_-Oye Lituania._

_-¿R-Rusia?_

_-No queremos niños- secaba sus lágrimas y preparaba su rifle- que no sepan comportarse... ¿cierto?_

_..._

-Braginski, ya le dije que estaba con mi familia en Tsárskoye Seló.

-Da, pero pudo haber evitado la orden que hizo su tío.

-El gran duque Vladimir Aleksandrovich.

-¡Habían mujeres y niños!, ¿Acaso no era su deber como Zar escuchar al pueblo?

-Bragisnki- suspiró -el día en que subí al trono le dije que no estaba listo y que de ninguna manera quería ser Zar.

-¿Y usted cree que Catalina quería en un principio dejar su vida en Prusia para casarse con el hijo de Isabel, la Zarina?

-Da, pero yo...

-Para eso también tiene a su madre que no duda en aconsejarle.

-Lo sé pero...

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Adelante.

No era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones, con Catalina "La Grande" era común; siempre salía convencido que era por su bien.

Esta vez fue diferente; nunca había sentido tanto dolor, tanta culpa... realmente él no quería la represión... no lo deseaba.

Por primera vez se preguntó quién era, Que era lo que necesitaba y lo más importante: ¿eso era lo que realmente quería?

Mientras trataba de responder a esas interrogantes que le inquietaban una niña de cinco años que lloraba interrumpió:

-¡Señor Braginski!

-¿Qué ocurre, María?

-Tuve un fin de semana horrible... soy un bicho, un bicho raro... no sé que hago en esta familia, no pertenezco aquí...

-No llores, nena, no llores- la consolaba mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo -¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque mis hermanas... mis hermanas me dijeron que soy su hermanastra... y no me quieren en sus juegos.

-Tranquila, no les hagas caso, da. Eres una niña muy linda y todos te quieren, tu mamá siempre te lo dice...

-¡¿Que le dijeron qué a mi hermana?!

-¡Nastia, espera!

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando la pequeña Anastasia hizo escarmentar al par mayor; no le decían "shvíbzik" por casualidad:

-Listo- decía triunfante sacudiendo sus manitas -ya no te volverán a molestar.

-Спасибо (Spasiva), hermanita.

-Ahora debo esconderme de mi masaje de la semana... No vayan a decir nada.

Rusia no paraba de reír, aquel duendecito de ojos azules estaba lleno de sorpresas.

En cuanto a la salud del heredero al trono sólo se podría decir que heredó la hemofilia de su madre: al primer mes de nacido presentó una hemorragia en el obligo, después al empezar a gatear presentaba moretones que tardaban semanas e incluso meses en quitarse.

El Zar, para enmendar aquel domingo sangriento aprobó abrir el Parlamento Ruso; si se hubiera hecho de inmediato y no en octubre y si se hubiera ganado la guerra ruso-japonesa o más bien se hubiera evitado, tal vez el descontento del pueblo se habría postergado.

Había pasado un año, las niñas seguían su infancia "normal"; aisladas de lo que ocurría fuera del palacio, durmiendo en catres, tomando baños de agua fría en las mañanas y agua tibia en las noches, tomando lecciones y haciendo prendas para la caridad.

La prioridad más importante del Zar fue su familia, a menudo era criticado por la nobleza europea debido a que evitaba salir en público y organizar fiestas en el palacio.

Lo que realmente ocurría era que la enfermedad congénita del zarevich debía mantenerse en secreto. Para muchos, incluso para la emperatriz viuda María Fedorovna era una decisión radical e impertinente, tanto que podría jurar que fue idea de su nuera.

Un día, el par menor fue a jugar en el jardín. Como era costumbre Anastasia gustaba de trepar árboles, era tan divertido escapar de los mayores y contemplar el horizonte desde una de las altas pero robustas ramas... lejos de sus tutores y sus lecciones, lejos de sus criados y de esos masajes:

-¡Baja de ahí, hermanita!

-¡Niet, es muy divertido!

-¡Por favor... me estás asustando!

-¡¿Y por qué no subes hacía donde yo estoy?!

-¡Porque no está bien y porque tengo miedo!

-¡No seas miedosa! ¡Por eso es que la cabezona de Olga no te deja de molestar!

-¡¿Y si mejor me dices qué es lo que ves desde allá arriba?!

-¡Está bien, pero tú vigilas de que no llegue el par mayor!

-¡Está bien!, ¡¿Y qué ves?!

-¡Veo a mi papá salir del palacio... creo que va a salir a caminar!

-¡¿Y eso porqué?!

-¡Mejor sube y deja de ser una miedosa!

-¡Niet, no puedo!

-¡Muy bien, puedes ir a jugar con Tatya y con Olya que yo no me voy a enojar!

-¡Da, ya voy!- con ese incentivo logró hacer que María subiera al árbol.

-¿Ya ves que fácil es?... Bien, papá siempre se va a caminar cuando está muy triste o muy preocupado.

-¿No será por...?

-¿El bebé? da, es por nuestro hermanito... a papá no le gusta oírlo llorar y quejarse.

-Es tan delicado que por eso le tienen que poner ropa como la nuestra.

-Niet, hermana no es cierto, lo visten así porque está muy chiquito... no creas lo que te dice la cabezona y la gobernanta.

-¿Crees que va a sobrevivir?

-El Señor Iván dice que sí y yo le creo.

-¿Y adonde va?

-Normalmente se va al parque.

-Ya es tarde... vamos a bajar.

-Baja tú, me quedaré un rato más.

-Está bien...

Y así Anastasia contempló el horizonte un rato más hasta que el sol cayó.

-¡Nastia... Nastia...!

-Shhh... aquí estoy Señor Iván.

-Ya es hora de la merienda, baja de ahí

-Sólo porque tú me lo dices bajaré.

Ya en la merienda, mientras las cuatro grandes duquesas comían, La zarina platicaba con Anna Vyrubova.

-Y bien... ¿has oído hablar de los "staretz"?

-Chto?

-Da, los "staretz", son monjes que vagan por el campo en peregrinaciones. Ellos renuncian a sus poseciones y consagran su vida a ser guías espirituales... tal vez puedan ayudar a tu hijo.

* * *

******Transcribí el comic del domingo sangriento, las personalidades de las princesas las saqué en el blog "Mujeres de leyenda", está muy bueno ese blog.**

******Anastasia le decía "cabezona" a Olga porque nació oxicéfala, a Tatiana le decían "la gobernanta" por lo buena intersesora entre sus hermanas y los zares. **

******En 1905 y 1906 ellos cumplían ****Olga=10-11 años, Tatiana=8-9 años, Maria=6-7 años, Anastasia=4-5 años y Alexis=1-2 años**

**Poco a poco se está acabando la parte dulce de la historia... en mi opinión personal si la amiga de la zarina no le hubiera sugerido consular con uno de esos monjes, pero el hubiera no existe... **

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	4. Primera Parte Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-Hola señor Iván, ¿también me va a regañar?, no era mi intención herir a Tatya... aunque realmente se lo merecía.

-Pero lanzar una piedra cubierta de nieve estuvo mal, menos mal que la dejaste inconsciente.

-Da... pero yo no quería casi matarla- sollozaba.

-Lo sé... sabes, - le decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella- debo admitir que es muy divertido verlos sufrir... pero si sigues así te va a pasar lo mismo que a mí. Es por eso que los tres Balticos siempre tiemblan de miedo cuando me ven.

-Pero fue por que tu mamá Catalina te ordenó... y también por tus hermanas ¿da?

-Pero tú no te portes así.

-Está bien- secaba sus lágrimas - por eso te quiero mucho- le decía mientras lo abrazaba -y no te tengo miedo.

-Gracias Nastia- correspondía el abrazo acariciando su cabeza- espero y hayas hecho la tarea, ¿da?- se incorporaba para retirarse.

-Da... pero no me gusta el idioma alemán, a ninguna de las cuatro nos gusta. Prefiero aprender inglés o francés.

-Si terminas la tarea te prometo que iremos por girasoles.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto, Nastia.

A ninguna de las cuatro grandes duquesas les gustaba aprender el idioma natal de su madre la Zarina porque simplemente no les gustaba.

Cada una de ellas tenía una materia predilecta con la que podían desarrollar sus habilidades singulares: Olga estaba interesada en la historia, se esmeraba con los idiomas y poseía muy buena memoria, Tatiana amaba sus lecciones de música y tocar el piano era su talento, María era excelente dibujando y la más pequeña simplemente era muy sagaz.

Era 1907 cuando en uno de sus ya comunes episodios dolorosos de Alexis, la Zarina en su más grande desesperación hizo caso a los consejos de Anna Vyrubova.

Un hombre alto de larga barba, cabello seco y grasoso, vestido de negro, complexion muy delgada y mirada hipnotizante entró al palacio, uno de los sirvientes, temeroso lo guió al lugar donde yacía el zarevich.

Aquel hombre sólo se acercó y mientras murmurarba muy bajo, sus huesudos dedos realizaban un masaje por los puntos donde dolía que usualmente eran sus pies y brazos. Poco a poco el dolor mitigaba hasta haberse ido por completo.

-¡Es un milagro, Señor Braginski!. ¡Mi hijo está curado!

-No confió en él y usted tampoco debería.

-¿Pero por qué lo dices?, acaba de rezar y apaciguó al niño con sus manos.

-Tiene un pasado muy turbio, es un impostor y los puntos de presión son de conocimiento público.

-Tal vez tenga razón, hay que estar...

-¿Viste lo que hizo el monje Grigori? ¡Mi hijo está curado!, quiero que desde ahora reciba la mejor paga y por salvar la vida de mi hijo.

-Sí, mi amada.

-Zarina Alejandra, ¿Está segura de que...?

-Claro Braginski, sé muy bien lo que hago. Es mi hijo después de todo.

Y así la familia real rusa volvió a salir en público, iban de vacaciones con regularidad, se volvían a organizar fiestas y las fotografías familiares eran con mucha más frecuencia.

Una noche, las niñas fueron a la ópera; Olga estaba sentada en medio de sus padres, María estaba al lado de su mamá, Tatiana estaba en medio del par menor e Iván estaba justo al lado de la pequeña Anastasia:

-¡Qué hermosa nenita!

-Gracias

-¿Y de seguro que el caballero que la acompaña debe ser su príncipe, verdad?

-¿No es lindo, da? me compró una caja de bombones de chocolate, pero no se deben de enterar mis papás.

-Nastia, ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con la señora que está al lado de ti.

-Добрый вечер (dobri vecher) Señora. Nastia no olvides las normas de etiqueta.

-No entiendo.

-Da, tus manos- se refería a sus guantecitos blancos manchados de chocolate.

-Es cierto... ¿Quiere?

-No gracias "malenkaya", disfrútalos mucho y buen provecho.

-Gracias Señora- le decía con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

-Oiga Señor Iván, ¿puedo decirle un secreto y me promete que NO se lo dirá a nadie?

-Claro.

-No confío en ese señor que cura a mi hermano, pero como todos están felices por que está mejor no puedo hacer ni decir nada.

-Yo tampoco confío en él. Me sorprende que no les importe que es un farsante.

-Da, lo que quiere es dinero y vivir como rey.

-No durará mucho, Nastia. Ya verás que en muy poco tiempo...

- Shhhh.

-¡Callense que ustedes sólo van para sentirse a la altura y criticar a los demás!

-Nastia, tranquila... ya empezó la ópera- y dirigiéndose a los que estaban en la fila de atrás dijo -Señores, dejen de molestar a la princesa.

-Sí señor- se tranquilizaban al notar su ya conocida aura.

-Gracias, Señor Iván- le decía en voz baja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Un día, la Gran Duquesa Olga Aleksándrovna Románova decide visitar a la familia:

-¡Tía!

-¡Priviet, "malenkaya" Nastya!, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Priviet hermana, debes estar cansada por el viaje... ¿Anastasia, no deberías de estar en tu alcoba con tu hermana?

-Da, pero yo...

-No puedo enojarme contigo, duendecito. Podrás acompañarme pero cuando lleguemos hacía donde está tu habitación te despides.

-Da

A lo largo del recorrido por el ya conocido palacio los dos hermanos no paraban de platicar y la pequeña sólo los escuchaba. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la niña esta se despidió y entró hacía donde estaba su hermana. No obstante la tía de las princesas notó algo extraño en la habitación contigua.

-¿Quién es él?- la hermana del zar se alarmaba.

-Es Gigori Rasputin, le ha salvado la vida a mi hijo.

-¿Y porqué está en la habitación de Olga y Tatiana? ¡Ellas están sólo en camisón!

-Pero si sólo están platicando.

-No quiero que ese monje se atreva a hacerle daño a ninguna de mis sobrinas, tú más que nadie conocen el turbio pasado de ese hombre.

No muy lejos estaba Iván quien tan pronto como los escuchaba corrió hacía la habitación de las dos menores, puso llave a la puerta y las encerró.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento niñas, debo hacerlo por su bien.

-Iván Braginski, no ha saludado a mi hermana.

-Gusto en verla- besaba su mano.

-¿Por qué está cerrado el cuarto de las niñas?

-Ya deben de estar dormidas, da.

-Muy bien. El monje Rasputin debe irse a su casa y debo acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Hermano, si no te importa quiero saludar a mis otras dos sobrinas.

-Claro.

-Buenas noches, Señor Braginski.

-Buenas noches, Señora.

Una vez que la amenaza de barba larga y mirada intimidante se había ido, el joven de inocente mirada amatista volvió hacla el cuarto del par encerrado sin abrir la puerta.

-Les debo un cuento, "había una vez...

-¡Niet, nos tienes que decir porqué nos encerraste!

-Les abriré cuando amanezca, da.

-Por favor queremos saber por qué nos encerraste con llave.

-¡Da, queremos una explicación!

-Cuando crezcan lo entenderán.

* * *

**Una de las anécdotas de Anastasia fue que lanzó una bola de nieve (cuyo interior habia una piedra) a Tatiana tan fuerte que la dejó inconsiente, ella se asustó muchísimo.**

**Las princesas tenían que aprender inglés para hacer negocios y francés para estar en la corte, cada una de ellas tenía un talénto especial. Ellas odiaban aprender alemán (el idioma natal de su madre)**

**Todos excepto los Zares (y más tarde sus hijas) desconfiaban del monje que curó al zarevich.**

**********En 1907 ellos cumplían ****Olga=12años, Tatiana=10 años, Maria=8 años, Anastasia=6 años y Alexis=3 años**

* * *

_**Y así es cómo Rasputin entra en escena... por cierto la escena de la ópera y los guantes manchados de chocolate ya será costumbre para Anastasia... sobretodo cuando cumpla los 10 años.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	5. Primera Parte Capítulo 4

**Me dio un poquito de asco escribir el final del capítulo, pero con eso se explican muchos porqués... **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¿Crees que este vestido me hace ver gorda?

-Nastia, eres una niña. No debes de preocuparte por ese tipo de frivolidades.

-Da, pero mamá dice que debo cuidar mi apariencia y que debo portar el vestido de la corte con orgullo y...

-Apresurate hermana, ya nos van a tomar la foto.

-Ya voy, Alexis... nos vemos luego, Señor Iván.

-Nos vemos Nastia... Privet Alexis, se ve muy elegante con este uniforme.

-Gracias, Señor Braginski.

-Joven zarevich, con cuidado, no se vaya a lastimar.

-No se preocupe señor... déjeme terminar de hablar con el Señor Braginski... cuando termine la sesión fotográfica jugamos, da.

-Vaya con cuidado, Alexis.

Era 1910 y como es habitual la familia real estaba lista para el retrato oficial, mientras les tomaban fotografías, Iván notó que Rasputin veía a las princesas con una mirada bastante lasciva. Una vez terminada la sesión, tuvo que advertir al Zar.

-Debe mantener a las niñas lejos de ese hombre.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? no le veo nada malo en ese monje.

-Las niñas están creciendo y créame que en cualquier momento aprovechará para convertirlas en sus "seguidoras"

-Un poco de espiritualidad no hace ningún mal.

-Piense bien en lo que le estoy diciendo, por el bien de sus hijos.

No sólo Iván estaba en contra de las visitas nocturnas de Rasputin, Sofía Ivánovna Tiútcheva y Xenia Aleksándrovna también se horrorizaban.

El zar Nicolás le pidió al monje que evitara entrar en esas habitaciones en el futuro.

-¿Tú también?... Deja de creer en esas calumnias y aprende a ser más agradecido.

-Nuestros hijos están creciendo, hay que poner limites.

-Pero si sólo los abraza y no quiero hablar más de este asunto... nuestra hija Olga ya está en edad para conseguir un buen esposo. ¡Hay que organizar un baile!

-Sí, querida.

Rusia y el heredero al trono jugaban, siempre dejaba que el joven zarevich ganara.

-No porque esté enfermo significa que me dejes ganar... ¿Donde está el que venció al ejército de Napoleón?

-Lo siento, joven Alexis yo...

-¿Podemos hablar contigo?

-Pueden hacerlo aquí, hermanas.

-Queremos hablar con él a solas.

-No tardo, da.

Lejos del salón donde jugaba Alexis las princesas hablaron con él.

-Deja de encerrarnos, Señor Braginski.

-No es la primera vez que usted lo hace.

-Cuando crezcan lo entenderán, da.

-¡Ya estamos hartas de eso!, Rasputin no nos va a hacer nada, Señor Iván. Es nuestro amigo y nuestro hermano está vivo.

-Nastia, no lo entiendes... él es un hombre muy malo.

-Señor Braginski, no se preocupe. Podemos cuidarnos solas... confía en nosotras... por mí.

-¿Olga?- se sorprendían las tres hermanas.

-Ruego a Dios que ese hombre no les haga nada y sepan defenderse o ponerle un alto...- por primera vez su aura púrpura era visible ante ellas- si me disculpan voy a jugar con su hermano... kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Al caer la noche, Olga fue presentada en sociedad y sus posibles pretendientes no podían faltar. el Gran Duque Dimitri Pavlovich de Rusia, el príncipe Carol de Rumania, el príncipe Eduardo de Gales, hijo mayor de Jorge V de Gran Bretaña, y el príncipe Alejandro de Serbia:

-¿Y bien, Gran Duquesa Olga Nikolayevna... con quién desea bailar ahora?

-Ya que ustedes preguntan, elijo bailar con Iván Braginski.

-Chto?

-¡Vamos Iván, no sea usted tímido!

-Pero Zar, yo...

-Qué mejor que bailar con Rusia.

-De acuerdo, Zar- aún tenía presente esa discusión.

En un principio se creyó que esa petición fue para demostrar su patriotismo pero lo que la Zarina sospechaba sería confirmado más adelante en ese mismo baile.

Una vez que terminaron de bailar, Iván fue directo a la mesa para degustar los platillos del baile... esperando con eso olvidar aquella decepción con respecto a las princesas...

Volviendo al salón principal donde la primogénita debía decidir ante la presión de los demás.

-Veo que llevas ese collar con la insignia de San Nicolás, debes querer mucho a tu padre.

-Da.

-Y qué hermosa te has puesto.

-Gracias.

-¿A quién elegiste entonces?

-A nadie

-¿Qué?- nadie lo podía creer.

-Lo siento mucho... pero no pienso casarme con nadie que no sea ruso ni que profese cualquier religión que no sea la ortodoxa. Quiero que mis hijos sirvan a la nación que tanto amo- sus ojos azul grisaceo se fijan en Iván- de ser posible me desposaría con Rusia con todo gusto.

Todos voltean a ver al de la bufanda rosa que dejó de probar bocado ante tal escena.

-Me estás avergonzando, hija.

-Déjala en paz, querida.

-Lo siento madre, he dicho.

-Hermanas, vámonos de aquí.

-Tienes razón, estoy muy cansado.

-Pero Tatya, quiero bailar.

-Yo ya lo sabía... muy bien, obedezcamos a la gobernanta, da.

Los murmullos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar y el resto de los hijos del Zar se tenían que acostar.

Rusia se bebió tan rápido la botella de vodka que estaba en un rincón de la mesa que debía ir al baño. También debía huir ante tal situación pues como niño pequeño no sabía que hacer.

Una vez terminadas sus necesidades renales una voz grave lo toma por sorpresa.

-¡Muchacho, un don como el tuyo ha de ser mostrado al mundo!- golpeaba su espalda con una palmada.

El ruso no dijo nada, no entendía bien a qué se refería.

-Eso explica el gran patriotismo de Olga.

Seguía sin decir nada pero recordando lo poco que le explicaba Catalina para justificar la admisión de sus jóvenes preferidos a su alcoba (y así evitar que los golpee con su grifo so pretexto de defenderla como un hijo lo hace por su madre) éste se empezó a enojar.

-De modo que eres virgen... es la primera vez en toda mí vida que veo esto, un milagro.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-No hay redención sin pecado, se deben cometer los pecados mas atroces porque Dios sentira un mayor agrado al perdonar a los grandes pecadores... tú podrías ser un gran discípulo mío e incluso mi sucesor- diciendo esto se alejó.

Rusia tardó en lavarse las manos, no podía dejar de lavarlas de tanto asco y repulsión. Después se lavó la cara para asimilar lo que ocurrió ese día y refiriéndose a aquel monje farsante sólo murmuró "Идиот".

* * *

**El petriotismo de Olga Romanova era tal que negaba casarse con alguien que no fuera ni ruso ni ortodoxo y que sus hijos sirvieran a su patria... de ahi que le pusiera que estaba enamorada de Rusia.**

**Grigori Rasputin también es conocido por el tamaño de su miembro.**

**En 1910 antes del cumpleaños de Olga (15 de noviembre) ellos Cumplían:**

**Olga=14 años, Tatiana=12 años, Maria=10 años, Anastasia=9 años y Alexis=6 años**

* * *

_**¿Las princesas se darán cuenta de la clase de persona que es Rasputin?, ¿Rusia corresponderá los sentimientos de Olga?, ¿Rasputin dejará de ser un patán? en los proximos dos capitulos se va a aclarar todo... **_

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	6. Primera Parte Capítulo 5

_**Una de las hermanas de Rusia saldrá muy OoC pero puedo declarar en su defensa: su cariño y admiración se convirtió en obseción por culpa de su jefe a partir de la disolución de la URSS.**_

* * *

**CAPÍULO 5**

"Roderick_Edelstein:_

_Espero y no te moleste escribirte esta carta, pero tengo muchas dudas. Una humana se ha enamorado de mí y no se que hacer. Si le pregunto a Francis me va a dar una explicación que yo no entiendo y que no me sirve de nada._

_Espero tu pronta respuesta_

_Atentamente. Iván Braginski._

_P.D. Es la primera vez que afronto una situación como esta, nunca me había pasado esto antes, da."_

-¿A quién escribes?

-Nastia... es asunto personal.

-Es por lo de mi hermana, ¿da? todos los presentes no pueden olvidar la "rebeldía" de la mayor... y eso que ya pasó un año. No nos era raro que en el baile declarara sus sentimientos.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¿Y porqué no me dijeron nada?

-Eso era asunto de ella, además...

-Hermana, ya nos tenemos que ir... Hola Señor Braginski.

-Privet, Alexis. ¿Ya es hora?

-Da, no debemos llegar tarde a la función de ópera.

Esta vez la fila era así; Estaban sentados la primogénita, el Zar, el joven heredero, la Zarina, María, Tatiana, Anastasia y la representación de Rusia:

-Nastia, tus guantes.

-Se lavan, Señor Iván. ¿De qué te preocupas?

-Tienes diez años.

-Pero éstos bombones de chocolate están deliciosos, puedes tomar uno si quieres.

-Pero Nastia.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

-Buenas noches, Señora.

-¿Qué opinas de esta obra?

-Que a no ser que el director aligere sus movimientos con la batuta y los cantantes dejaran de cantar en vibrato superior, tal vez nunca escucharamos "La flauta mágica" tal y como Mozart lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡Qué encantadora eres!, gracias por la observación.

-Nastia... le dijiste que estaban desafinados y que el director no sabía dirigir.

-Da

-Ella es amiga de la soprano solista.

-¿Y?

-Es la esposa del director.

-Ya lo sé... uy qué lástima, se acabaron los bombones, te dije que podías tomar uno si querías.

-No, gracias. Guarda silencio que va empezar el segundo acto.

Anastasia nunca cambió su forma de ser, para unos era adorable pero para otros era molesto. Prácticamente era Rusia encarnado en princesa.

Ya no se había vuelto a hablar del "monje loco", salvo el caso de ultraje a María Ivánovna Vishniákova, una de las doncellas reales. Ella aseguraba haber sido abusada por Rasputin pero la Zarina se negaba a creerle y siempre justificaba al monje causante con un "todo lo que hace es santo".

Escuchar esas palabras lo asqueaba, afortunadamente tenían presente el asunto de la doncella deshonrada y ese hombre no podía acercarse a las habitaciones de las princesas.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que una de las princesas se había enamorado de él... no es que la odiara o mucho menos, pero no podía corresponderle:

-¿En que piensas?, ¿Estás enamorado?

-Chto?... niet, no lo estoy.

-Se acuerda que le dije que si se llegara a enamorar yo sería la primera en saber?

-Da, no se me ha olvidado.

-Yo ya dejé en claro mis sentimientos y aunque sé que es imposible no dude en contar conmigo... hasta luego.

_"Señor Braginski:_

_Roderick no puede atender tu carta pero yo sí, me alegra que puedas confiar en nosotros para resolver tus dudas._

_No tienes por qué tener miedo, es muy normal que un mortal se enamore de la representación de un país. Lo importante es que contestes esta pregunta ¿Tú estás enamorado de ella?_

_Schreib mir bald._

_Sinceramente, Frau Edelstein."_

Si Anastasia se subía a un árbol para escapar de sus problemas, Rusia lo hacía saliendo a las calles para pensar. Se entretenía desde asistiendo a los ensayos de la orquesta y se enteraba del triunfo de Stravinsky en Paris con el ballet ruso de Diaguilev y su Bailarín estrella Nijinski, hasta con placeres más simples como asistir a una función circense y bailar con los campesinos y cosacos.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de San Petersburgo escuchaba discursos prometedores donde las clases sociales dejaban de existir; de un mundo utópico donde nadie tendría carencias. Todas esas ideas, aunque fueran alemanas las adoptó como si fueran suyas... como uno más de sus sueños infantiles.

Pero empezó a anochecer y tenía que volver a la realidad, es decir regresar al palacio y trabajar con el ya influenciable Zar; interactuar con los países socios y tratar con el trío báltico:

-¡Hermano, pensé que no regresarías!

-Hola Natalia, no tardé mucho.

-Estabas a punto de dejarme sola con ese idiota- se quejaba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Niet, es un buen chico y no te hará daño, ya te lo dije.

-¿Es por él?, yo tampoco puedo hacer nada por la familia real...- se apartaba.

-Hermana, yo soy el Imperio Ruso. Es mi responsabilidad dar la cara por el Zar, por los demás países y yo...

-Sólo quiero que estés feliz; si tú lo estás, yo más.

-Gracias,

-Si piensas casarte con Olga yo te apoyo... pero me preocupa lo de la maldición... tú sabes.

-Pero si yo no estoy enamorado de ella, da.

-Tal vez no de ella pero sí de alguien más.

-Sabes que yo no creo en tus aficiones místicas.

-¿Y entonces cómo sabes que no la quieres?, no puedes distinguir lo que sientes por alguien a menos que estés enamorado. Vamos a tomar un sbiten.

Estar en el palacio tenía su lado agradable puesto que sus hermanas estaban con él apoyándole. Si le dieran escoger solo una cosa que conservaría en caso de que el zarismo colapsara sería el estar con ellas:

-Ya está listo... cuiden sus manos y boca.

-Спасибо (Spasiva), Yekaterina.

-Esta vez no te asusté hermana... Rusia, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo ese idiota se hubiera aprovechado de nosotras, cómo aborrezco su mirada... esa voz... esa barba.

-Pensé que hablabas de Toris cuando me recibiste.

-Tuve que defenderme por las dos, le di una patada en dos de sus regiones vitales para escapar.

-Natalia, pero si no es una representación para que te refieras a su estómago y a su ingle, aunque merecía algo más que dos patadas ¿verdad Rusia?... ¡¿Rusia, a donde vas?!

-Ya tendrá tiempo para terminar su sbiten.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de las cuatro princesas lo más pronto posible. En el cuarto de las hermanas mayores todo estaba en calma; las dos dormían plácidamente.

Se asomó al cuarto de las hermanas menores y sólo estaba María durmiendo en su cama.

-Debe estar en el cuarto del zarevich- pensó.

Al asomarse a la alcoba del niño vio al monje sentado al borde de la cama abrazandola, no era un abrazo fraternal pues mientras que un brazo la apretaba hacia si, el otro brazo era guiado por su mano que acariciaba su espalda. La chica estaba paralizada por el miedo y no podía emitir sonido alguno... un escalofrio recorrió su espalda cuando la tela de su camisón estaba siendo alzada para reanudar a su acción anterior; esta vez sin que el algodón se interpusiera...

-¡Despierten, hermanas!

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-Parece que hay una pelea.

-Vuelve a dormir... tu hermana debe estar esperándote.

-Pero no está.

-¿Qué?

Se asomaron desde el umbral de la habitación y no daban crédito a lo que vieron. Rasputin, el hombre más temido huyendo de un joven de huesos anchos y aire inocente.

-Y no te atrevas a tocarla...- murmuró.

-¿Bra...ginski?- se sorprendian las hermanas

-Deberían de estar dormidas... no ha pasado nada.

-¿Cómo está nuestro hermano?

-Está durmiendo plácidamente, da.

-¿Y Anatasia?

-De camino a su alcoba- dicho esto fija su mirada en la princesa que acababa de llegar a su recámara -después de todo, sabe defenderse sola, da.

Regresó a la cocina a terminar su sbiten ya frío pero una voz femenina lo recibió:

-Traté de mantener caliente tu sbiten... mi hermana estaba muy cansada, le dije que yo te esperaría y que se adelentara a dormir.

-Tú también estás cansada, da.

-Entiendo, antes de irme a dormir te regalo esto.

-Niet, es tu cuchillo favorito.

-Tengo muchos como ese, tú sabrás cuando y para que usarlo... hasta mañana- se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa.

Ya estando solo se tomó su sbiten, no sabía explicarse el porqué pero de pronto comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

En el cuarto del par mayor Olga no podía dormir, después de esa pelea tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su mente. Si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta desde esa noche que Iván no sería para ella, tenía que esperar que él mismo se lo diga o mejor dicho; que él mismo lo reconozca.

* * *

**En 1911 ellos Cumplían: ****Olga=16 años, Tatiana=14 años, Maria=12 años, Anastasia=10 años y Alexis=7 años**

**Decían que los comentarios de Anastasia a veces eran hirientes pero no todos le entendían. **

**Serguei Diaguilev era el empresario del ballet ruso que desde 1909 residía en París; "El pájaro de fuego" y "Petrushka" de Igor Stravinsky (1910 y 1911) se estrenaron con éxito con Vaslav Nijinsky como bailarín principal.**

**Los indicios del comunismo; Karl Marx y Frederick Engels eran alemanes.**

**Las cartas que se escribía con Austria y FemAustria derivan del infame fic "La falsa ingenua confesión de la insúlsa aristócrata de Viena" (FemAustriaXMozart)**

**Una de las doncellas del Palacio fue violada por Rasputin (en 1913 la van a correr), surgen los rumores de que él quiso abusar de las princesas.**

**El sbiten es una especie de Té en Rusia, no tengo idea si se puede volver a calentar o no.**

**Muy pronto verán para qué usará el cuchillo Rusia.**

**La teoría de que si un país se enamora de un humano (o humana, segun sea el caso) la persona muere trágicamente está presente en este fic.**

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	7. Primera Parte Capítulo 6

_**Puse a Rusia muy cursi ¿Verdad?, espero y no les moleste.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Ahora comprendo a qué se refería cuando nos decía que cuando creciéramos lo entenderíamos.

-¿Cómo podemos convencer a mamá?, ya intenté decirle que no quiero depender de nadie y mucho menos de ese monje.

-Tatya...

-¿Por qué siempre yo?

-No funcionará... esta vez es diferente.

-¡Pero Olga, abusó de una de las damas del palacio, quizo intentarlo conmigo. Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Si no queremos que nos haga algo malo tenemos que estar juntos o acompañados de Natalya o de alguien más.

-Buenos días.

-¡Eduard, Tino... que bueno que los vemos!

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?

-Seguro. suba por mi espalda, joven Alexis.

-P-pero yo...

-No se preocupe, Tino puede cargarlo sin problema, no por nada sus concursos de llevar a tu esposa a cuestas lo han hecho famoso.

-No es por eso, yo...

-No me molesta llevarte, debo asegurarme que mí futuro jefe se encuentre bien. No olvide que soy el Gran Ducado de Finlandia.

-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

Rusia escribía pidiendo consejos; Ignorando lo que sucedía fuera del palacio.

_"Мисс Edelstein:_

_No estoy enamorado de ella, mi hermana dice que si estoy seguro de no quererla es por que estoy enamorado de alguien más... no estoy convencido de eso._

_Ayer entré al cuarto de Alexis y vi a Rasputin abrazar a Anastasia, la vi muy asustada. No dudé en golpearlo con mi tubería y correrlo del cuarto._

_Ese hombre es muy malo, vive en un cuarto en la ciudad donde a muchas mujeres las convierte en sus "seguidoras" y no dudo que quiera hacer lo mismo con las princesas... ya abusó de una de las doncellas y la Zarina no le cree. Las hermanas del Zar y yo contamos con su testimonio como nuestra última esperanza._

_Trabajar con el Zar y su esposa me está sacando de quicio, a veces desearía que el zarismo llegue a su fin._

_¿Me estaré volviendo loco? _

_Atentamente Iván Braginski."_

-Señor Rusia... l-lo están esperando.

-¿Quienes?

-E-el Zar y el Primer Ministro.

-Allá voy, da.

Nunca pensó que la reunión sería diferente a las que comúnmente asistía.

-Zar Nicolás, está muy serio. ¿ocurre algo?

-Quiero que veas esto- le mostraba el periódico.

-¿Esquelas?

-Niet, es ésta página. Léalo detenidamente.

-Da- a medida que leía, su aura sobresalía- las publicó él... supongo.

-No lo creo, pero estas cartas cuestionan el honor de mi esposa y mis hijas.

-¿Cómo puede decir que no, yo opino que fue el mismo Rasputin quien publicó esas cartas y no olvide estas imágenes obsenas- reprochaba un tercero en la reunión.

-Ya tomé mi desición, Piotr Stolypin y créame que es lo mejor para todos... por más que mi esposa llore y suplique que es un malentendido.

-¿Joven, no va a decir nada?, está muy callado.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-Ya veo, debo irme.

-Hasta luego- dirigiéndose al chico de -Rusia... Rusia... Señor Braginski

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-Ya sé que está molesto, pero mantenga la calma.. ¡Rusia!

-¿Da?

-¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? Si se trata de Rasputin dígalo, su testimonio es de suma importancia.

-Anoche su hija estuvo a punto de ser abusada por ese farsante y no pude evitar golpearlo con mi tubería.

-Con más razón debo exiliarlo... voy a hablar con mis hijas.

-¿Y su esposa?

-Sigue llorando en su alcoba, me será más fácil hablar con ellas.

El Zar encontró a sus hijos acompañados del báltico y del finlandés, al notar el rostro de este se retiraron del lugar.

Las princesas y el zarevich hablaron con su padre y lo que en un principio fue alegría por el exilio de Rasputin pero después se convirtió en sobresalto por lo que se publicó en aquel periódico. Ellas juraban y perjuraban que ese monje no las había violado y entre más les explicaba su padre sobre el espacio personal y el cuidado de su cuerpo más se consternaban, Anastasia fue la más afectada.

Anastasia acudió a uno de sus más fieles confidentes que moraban en el jardín, tal vez podría olvidar todo... desde su intuición infantil, la confianza que vendó sus ojos hasta la más cruel realidad.

-¡Nastia!... ¡Nastia!

-¡Niet, no te acerques!

-Baja, por favor.

-¡Niet!

-Bien... me retiro.

-¡Espera!- decía mientras bajaba del árbol - tú tampoco me crees, ¿Da?

-Pero si yo vi lo que pasó, yo mismo te rescaté.

-Hablo de las cartas... y los dibujos.

-Todo está bien, tú lo escribiste con buena intención y los dibujos son sólo especulaciones, da.

-¿Puede hacerme un favor? sólo pido que me perdone, Señor Iván.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, da.

-Gracias- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - me siento tan asqueada que no quisiera que nadie me toque.

-No está sola, si usted lo desea voy a tomar su mano en señal de apoyo, no le haré daño. ¿Quiere que la acompañe al palacio?

-Niet, sólo quiero quedarme al pie de este árbol hasta que mis lágrimas hayan cesado.

Los dos se sentaron y la princesa sollozaba sin soltar la mano del muchacho de mirada amatista. No necesitaba decirle algo, era un caballero.

Justo cuando el cielo se oscureció, con su pañuelo secó los ojos de Anastasia. Por alguna extraña razón el joven se quedó perdido en sus ojos, tal vez fue por esa mirada inocente que pedía ayuda, que rogaba que le creyeran y que más que nada necesitaba de un amigo... tal vez era la luna que con su luz iluminaban esos ojos azules dándole un toque de ensueño.

-Ya es hora de volver al palacio, Señor Iván.

Los dos regresaron como habían acordado. Rusia no decía nada, no quería perder de vista esa mirada.

-Buenas noches Señor Iván- se despedía desde la entrada.

"_Мисс Edelstein:_

_Me sentí muy mal al ver a Anastasia muy triste, realmente quería decirle que estaba de su lado. _

_Al ver sus ojos sentí que algo me decía que debía protegerla, como si ese azul de sus ojos me hechizara. ¿Será posible sentir algo así?_

_Tengo muchas dudas. ¿Cómo saber cuando estas enamorado?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Atentamente: Iván Braginski."_

No pudo dormir pensando en esa tierna y única mirada.

_"Señor Braginski:_

_lamento no haber contestado su carta anterior por lo ocupados que hemos estado._

_Lo que tú sientes es posible. no sólo con unos ojos, también con su talento o con su forma de ser._

_No es necesario contestarte la última pregunta, tus dos cartas responden por si solas: realmente estás enamorado._

_No pierdas la calma es normal pasar por esto, pero debes de mantener tu distancia._

_Saludos._

_Frau Edelstein._

_P.D. Es normal desear que tus jefes desaparezcan, por ahora relájate y diviertete en Estocolmo."_

-Te noto cambiado, debe ser porque se acercan las olimpiadas.

-Niet, no es eso.

-Voy a irme por unos días. Olga Tatlana y yo debemos acompañar a los zares para inaugurar una estatua en Kiev. Piotr Stolypin también irá.

-Suerte en tu viaje, hermana.

Mientras ellos estaban de viaje, Rusia tenía que cuidar a los trés, ahora que ya no estaba aquel monje no sería difícil mantener distancia con Anastasia, pues no corría peligro, sin embargo miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente: ¿Será cierto lo que le dicen? ¿Cómo puede alguien que ha visto crecer a los primeros Romanov, ver pasar los siglos enamorarse de una niña de diez años? ¿y si es que estaba enamorado, se estará portando igual que Rasputín?... con más razón tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos y guardar distancia con ella, ya bastante tenía con el monje lascivo y no quería faltarle al respeto mirándola detenidamente para memorizar su sonrisa o buscar su mirada.

En Kiev, una vez que Yekaterina, la pareja mayor y sus padres llegaron al lugar para inaugurar una estatua conmemorativa de Alejandro III; el Zar que no logró educar a su hijo a tiempo para gobernar.

Cuando cruzan las calles, un hombre salta y agita las manos gritando y señalando a Stolpyn: "¡La muerte le persigue! ¡La muerte va tras él!"

Se pensó que era un loco o un anarquista, pero un día después, en la ópera, un hombre vestido de negro se acerca a Stolpyn, saca un revolver de su abrigo y dispara dos veces contra el pecho de este. Olga y Tatiana fueron testigos del asesinato; se decía que quien gritaba era el mismísimo Rasputin.

-"Aquellos que ofenden a Dios criticando a nuestro amigo, pueden despedirse de la protección divina", eso fue lo que mi madre dijo cuando lo asesinaron.

-Da, ya veo.

-Y es por eso que debo dejar de amarlo... lo hago por su bien.

-No entiendo.

-Natalya ya me lo contó todo, no quiero que sufra la maldición y de ahora en adelante será usted el primero en saber cuando me enamore de alguien que no sea usted- diciendo esto se aleja por los pasillos.

Afortunadamente ella no se enteró que Rusia ya se estaba enamorando de su hermana más pequeña. Después de todo por caballerosidad nunca se lo iba a decir.

* * *

**Sigue siendo 1911: ****Olga=16 años, Tatiana=14 años, Maria=12 años, Anastasia=10 años y Alexis=7 años**

**Finlandia era parte del Imperio Ruso, al parecer Finlandia tuvo problemas con Suecia y este le ofreció apoyo y "Autonomía" si se juntaba con el equipo de Iván; "Todos sean uno con Iván, da" (Rusia, no estamos en campaña electoral)**

**La carrera de cargar a la esposa "estilo finlandés o estonio" surge en el siglo XIX como una tradición de provincia.**

**Piotr Stolypin, el primer ministro logra correr a Rasputin después de que se publicaran las cartas y surgieran los dibujos pornográficos donde la familia imperial estaba involucrada. **

**Piotr Stolypin junto con el zar, su esposa y las dos hijas mayores fueron a Kiev para inaugurar la estatua de Alejandro III, Rasputin viaja allá para amenazarlo de muerte y en una noche de ópera es asesinado... enfrente del par mayor.**

**La teoría de que si un país se enamora de una humana (o humano, según sea el caso) esa persona muere trágicamente está presente en este fic.**

**A partir de allí Olga se va a enamorar de Pavel Voronov... otro que le romperá el corazón.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	8. Primera Parte Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

1912 era el año en el que los juegos olímpicos serían en casa de Berwald. Rusia y Finlandia tenían que ir y representar a sus atletas:

-'sp'ro que h'yas cuid'do b'en a m' 'sp'sa.

-Tino está muy bien, ¿da? y gracias por la invitación... ya entiendo porqué se harto de él.

-¿D'j'ste 'lgo?

-Que Tino está con Dinamarca Noruega e Islandia.

-Gr'cias.

A lo lejos estaba Inglaterra pidiendo disculpas por el incidente de abril en el titánico trasatlántico y Francia no paraba en recriminarle ese error, el matrimonio austro húngaro seguía unido aunque no con ese amor de antes; había tensión eentre los países.

El héroe había encabezado el medallero, seguido del anfitrión. Inglaterra y Finlandia obtuvieron el tercer y cuarto lugar respectivamente.

Rusia estaba tan distraído que sólo logró que su equipo obtuviera cinco medallas y ninguna era de oro. Cuando terminaron las olimpiadas el ruso y el finlandés volvieron al palacio de invierno.

En octubre de ese mismo año la familia imperial se organizó para ir a casa de Feliks, al parecer todo iba bien; viajar en el Standart, pasar el fin de semana en Spala y regresar a San Petesburgo. Sin embargo para el viaje de regreso el zarevich, al saltar de la barca se había golpeado la rodilla, el médico de la familia llamado Eugene Botkin lo había revisado y concluyó que estaba bien, además de que podía terminar de jugar.

En la mañana siguiente las cosas empeorarían:

-Zarevich Alexis- le decía el marinero Devenko -está sudando.

-Estoy bien, debe ser el calor.

-Pero usted... su rostro... ¿seguro que está usted bien?

-No me duele, p-puede estar tranquilo. Si me disculpa voy a cambiarme.

-Si, zarevich Alexis.

El heredero al trono decía estar bien e incluso se tomó fotos con la familia antes de volver a subir al Standart, su tutor Gilliard y dos más se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la herida.

-¡Date prisa, ya nos vamos!- se escuchaba la voz de su madre a lo lejos.

-Señor Gilliard, hay algo raro en el niño.

-Da, ya no ha hablado y camina muy lento, Señor Braginski.

-¿Y por qué él no les ha avisado?

-Solo quiere unas vacaciones normales, no estar atado a una cama por un golpe.

-Debíó haberse dado cuenta el doctor... hasta el marinero notó algo cuando lo vio esta mañana.

-No se preocupe que ya casi llega.

-Vamos zarevich, usted puede- murmuraba Rusia.

El joven zarevicn iba a alcanzarlos pero a mitad de camino se desmayó golpeándose el codo.

El viaje fue muy largo, al joven principe lo amordazaron para que la tripulación no escuchara sus fuertes gritos de dolor.

Decidieron quedarse en el palacio localizado entre los límites de Polonia y lo que antes fue pérdida de sangre resultó ser inflamación. Esta pasó de la rodilla a la pierna y al final una fiebre seguida de insoportables dolores.

El diagnóstico que diese dió al atenderlo fue lo que todos temían: grave intoxicación sanguínea debido a la hemofilia. Alejandra en circunstancias como esta era la más fuerte, pues permanecía constantemente al lado de su hijo.

Al zarevich tenían que volver a amordazarlo por los agonizantes gritos de dolor que emitía; eran tan fuertes sus gritos que se escuchaban en todo el palacio. El Zar daba sus ya largos paseos porque no soportaba ver sufrir a su hijo.

Cada día que pasaba era una larga agonía, Alejandra en su desesperación le envió un telegrama a Rasputín para que rezara por su hijo. Ese le respondió que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y que por lo tanto el niño no moriría. Ante el asombro de los médicos, el zatevich empezó a mejorar:

-Rasputin dijo que cuando cumplas los diecisiete años estarás completamente curado.

-Pero mamá, no deposites toda tu fe en una sola persona... mucho menos en ese hombre.

-¡Deja esa actitud ingrata, él te salvó!

-¡Niet, fue la voluntad de Dios que hizo me salvara y tuviera otra oportunidad de vida!

-Así que piensas comportarte igual que en aquella cena.

-Sólo quiero que veas la realidad mamá. Esto ya no se trata de lo que yo quiero sino del futuro de nosotros, de Rusia.

-¡Vuelve a dormir!

-Bien, eso es todo lo que vas a decir... buenas noches.

Una vez superada la crisis del zarevich regresaron a San Petersburgo, todo parecía volver a la realidad en la familia imperial.

En la cocina, Rusia y sus hermanas seguían platicando.

-Sigo sin creer que les hayas dicho sobre la maldición de las naciones y los humanos, hermanita.

-Tenía que hacerlo... ¿o serías capaz de decirle a Olga que no estás enamorado de ella pero sí de su hermana más pequeña?

-Niet, yo no soy así y ya me desenamoré de ella, da.

-No entendí lo último.

-Que reprimí mis sentimientos por ella.

-Por eso se lo tenía que decir, te conozco hermanito- decía triunfante al acertar la reacción del ruso -por eso admiro que te portes como un caballero y dejaras de pensar en que pueda haber algo entre tú y Anastasia... sólo espero que funcione, al menos hasta que ella cumpla los dieciséis- murmuraba.

-Niet, ella es una niña y de ser posible esperaría hasta los noventa y seis... de hecho no quiero enamorarme de ella y no lo haré- negaba con la cabeza como si al hacerlo se deshacía de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

-Eres muy valiente hermano, por cierto...- le decía con una sonrisita burlona.

-¿Que, por qué esa cara?- le decía contrariado.

-Tardaste un año en reclamarme así que no cuenta.

-No empiecen hermanos, ya se acerca el tricentenario.

-Da, todos vamos a estar muy ocupados y van a ir muchos países.

-¿Lo dices por Gilbert?

-Da, de no ser por él no hubiera conocido a Catalina.

-Le tienes mucho aprecio.

-¿A Gilbert o a Catalina?

-Me refería a Gilbert,

-Sabemos lo mucho que querías a Catalina. Te cuidó mucho mejor que nuestra hermana mayor- diciendo eso fijaba su mirada en la ucraniana como reprochando su improvisado cuidado.

-También te cuidó a ti, da- el ruso completó.

-Le estaré muy agradecida por alejarme de ese tonto y llevarme a tu casa.

-Pero si Toris también trabajaba para nosotros.

-Hablaba de Feliks, pero también Toris es un tonto... aun así yo estaba contigo y Toris no me podía hacer nada.

-Natalia...- le decía la mayor.

-Es verdad, hermana no lo niegues... para el tricentenario sólo quiero decirte que disfrutes de la celebración.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tal vez puedan ser los últimos años como Imperio.

-No confío en lo que dices pero agradezco tu consejo.

-Pero primero celebrarán los cien años de la Guerra Patriótica, es decir la derrota del ejército de Napoleón.

-Eso pasó hace un mes, hermana... fue cuando Alexis y un amiguito suyo bebieron el vodka que estaba en unos vasos y los encerraron en dos diferentes cuartos hasta que se les pasara la borrachera.

-Es verdad, fue cuando ellos dos estaban platicando con las invitadas.

-No paraban de reirse como idiotas... sospecho que eso no era vodka.

-Me rertiro, debo ir a contarles un cuento.

Las princesas y el zarevich esperaban reunidos al cuento de Iván.

-¿Ésta vez de que se tratará el cuento?

-Es otro cuento de Tolstoi: Hace mucho tiempo, vivió un zar que enfermó de gravedad. Reunió a los mejores médicos de todo el imperio, que le aplicaron todos los remedios que conocían y otros nuevos que inventaban, pero el estado del zar parecía cada vez peor.

Tan desesperado estaba el hombre que prometió la mitad de lo que poseía a quien fuera capaz de curarle.

Llegaron médicos, magos y curanderos de todas partes del globo para intentar devolver la salud al zar. Sin embargo fue un trovador quien pronunció:"Sólo hay que buscar a un hombre feliz: vestir su camisa es la cura a vuestra enfermedad".

Los emisarios del zar viajaron por todo el mundo, pero encontrar a un hombre feliz no era sencillo: aquel que tenía salud echaba en falta el dinero, quien lo poseía, carecía de amor. Y quien lo tenía se quejaba de los hijos.

Pero una tarde, los soldados del zar pasaron junto a una pequeña choza una voz se escuchaba:"¡Qué bella es la vida!, Con el trabajo realizado, una salud de hierro y afectuosos amigos y familiares, ¿qué más podría desear?

-Era el hombre feliz.

-Da, cuando se enteraron en palacio de que por fin habían encontrado un hombre feliz, se extendió la alegría.

El hijo mayor del zar ordenó que trajeran la camisa de ese hombre y que se le pagara su recompensa. En medio de una gran algarabía, comenzaron los preparativos para celebrar la recuperación del zar.

Grande era la impaciencia de la gente por ver volver a los emisarios con la camisa que curaría a su gobernante, pero cuando por fin llegaron, traían las manos vacías: "¿Dónde está la camisa del hombre feliz? ¡Es necesario que la vista mi padre!". Ellos, muy apenados le contestaron apenados: "Señor, el hombre feliz no tiene camisa".

-Eso es lo que no entiende mamá.

-¿Volviste a discutir con tu madre, da?. Te entiendo pero no debes culpar a tu madre, aunque cometa muchos errores no deja de ser tu mamá y te quiere mucho... bien, es hora de que regresen a sus habitaciones y dejen dormir al zarevich.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, niñas...

Una vez que las niñas se habían ido a dormir no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado, los trescientos años al servicio de los Romanov y del futuro del zarevich, si lograba superar sus crisis hemofílicas y vivir por más tiempo.

* * *

**********1912: ****Olga=17 años, Tatiana=15 años, Maria=13 años, Anastasia=11 años y Alexis=8 años**

**En abril de 1912 se hunde el Titanic, de mayo a julio son los juegos olímpicos en Estocolmo Suecia.**

**En octubre de ese mismo año Alexis sufre la peor crisis de hemofilia, su mamá sigue en contacto con Rasputin... En la wikipedia en portugués dice que Alexis ha tratado de hacerles ver a sus padres de que quiere ser independiente, uno de esos intentos fue hacer berrinche en una cena de importancia diplomática. Un mes antes surge el incidente de los vasos de vodka.**

**Catalina la Grande era Prusiana, de ahí a que Gilbert esté en este fic.**

**Durante el reinado de Catalina la Grande, en los tres repartos de Polonia, Rusia se llevó a Ukrania, Bielorrusia y Lituania... en resumen, ella le ayudó a recatar a sus hermanas y de paso llevar a Toris como su sirviente.**

* * *

_**Faltan dos capítulos para el final de la primera parte, nos leemos pronto ;)**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. **_


	9. Primera Parte Capítulo 8

_**Este capítulo en parte es homenaje a Anastasia Romanov por su cumpleaños.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Se acercaban las fiestas del tricentenario de los Romanov, era su última oportunidad para hacer las paces con su pueblo.

En marzo de 1913 se celebraba una misa conmemorativa, uno de los hombres del parlamento había sido invitado. Para su sorpresa alguien indeseable ocupaba su lugar:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿A ti que te importa?- responde con cinismo

-Si vuelves a dirigirte a mí en ese tono, te agarraré de la barba y te arrastraré hasta la puerta de la catedral. ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el presidente de la Duma?

Hipnotizarlo no fue fácil debido a que el legislador lo miró fijamente, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le decía más calmado al no poder hipnotizarlo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, vil hereje! ¡No hay lugar para ti en esta casa sagrada!

-Estoy aquí porque me han invitado personas más importantes que tú- seguía siendo confidente de la Zarina, aunque ya no trabajara en el palacio.

-¡Eres un fanfarrón y un mentiroso! Nadie te cree ya. Lárgate, éste no es un sitio para ti.

El monje se arrodilla y empieza a murmurar como si estuviera rezando.

-¡Basta ya de teatro!- le dio una patada en el estómago -¡Si no te largas ahora mismo llamaré a la guardia!

-¡Oh señor, perdónale por que no sabe lo que hace!- dicho esto se va.

Cuando los zares llegaron a la misa su recibimiento fue indiferente, su silencio mostraba su desprecio.

Fallaron en San Petersburgo, pero había una gira por toda Rusia que realizar:

-Señor Braginski, usted irá con nosotros.

-No creo conveniente que vaya.

-Vigilarán la casa muy bien.

-¿Me permite hablar con ellos, por favor?

-Por supuesto, despídase de ellos.

-Gracias.- re retiraba hacia el pasillo donde el resto estaba escuchando.

-Hermano, estaremos bien.- le convencía Yekaterina.

-Da pero...

-Sabré defenderme de Toris- agregaba Natalia.

-Aish niñita, deja el drama, o sea, no tienes que guardarnos rencor por no dejarte jugar con nosotros.

-Esto no se queda así, Feliks y tú sabes a qué me refiero.

-Q-que se divierta, Señor Rusia.

-¿Cómo va a divertirse si la mayoría está muy enojado con el Zar y la Zarina por sus malas desiciones?

-¡Raivis!- los dos bálticos lo reprendían.

-Q-quiero decir... e-el mismo ha estado sufriendo la h-hambruna d-del pueblo y lo peor es que se desahoga con nosotros y yo...

-Turquía l-le manda saludos- interrumpe Toris.

-¿Debo ir, da?

-Ya te lo dije hermano- la bielorrusa lo abraza -disfruta del ahora que eso es lo que cuenta.

-Les escribiré una carta, da.

-Aish, no te vas a ir para siempre.

-¡Cállate Feliks!

-¡Tú no me callas, niñita!

Y así el ruso se despidió de los suyos para irse con la familia imperial a recorrer las más importantes ciudades del país.

Moscú fue muy distinto a San Petersburgo pues fueron recibidos con invasiones durante el desfile, al zarevich lo tuvieron que cargar.

Las princesas eran cuidadas por Iván Braginski, fueron de paseo por el Kremlin y como un improvissado guía turístico les explicaba:

-Y entonces la catedral de San Basilio fue construida cumpliendo así la promesa que años antes el Zar había hecho.

-Lo cuentas mejor que nuestro padre, Señor Braginski.

-Es verdad, lo cuentas como si hubieras estado ahí.

-¡Anastasia!- Olga la regañaba.

-Da, cualquiera que no me conocía decía que tenía la edad que ahora tiene tu hermano.

-¿Y cómo fue que conoció al primer Romanov en convertirse en Zar?- preguntaba María.

-Nos gustaría saber- continuó Tatiana.

-Había muchos tumultos y revueltas que no sabían cómo resolver esos problemas.

-El período Tumultoso.

-Muy bien Olga, entonces en 1613, los boyardos realizaron una asamblea votaron a favor de Mikhail Romanov, que tenía dieciséis años.

-¿No era muy joven para ser Zar?- preguntaba Anastasia.

-Da, los boyardos sentían que podían manipular fácilmente a Mikhail, pero éste terminó gobernando con su padre, era un joven muy tranquilo y obediente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió cuando murió?

-El primogénito varón heredada el trono, hasta que llegó Piotr "El Grande" cuando se decretó que el mismo Zar era quien elegía a su sucesor.

-Pedro el grande ha hecho muchas cosas para Rusia.

Da, en ese entonces parecía un niño de nueve años cuando Piotr el Grande me conoció, cuando gobernó, se formó San Petersburgo, construyó una flota, me hizo vestir como lo hacían en toda Europa, trajo mi flor favorita y logró que progresara todo lo que no había logrado en mucho tiempo. Ya parecía haber crecido como un niño de trece años y no me desarrollé hasta que conocí a Catalina II.

-Y así es como los Romanov adquieren sangre prusiana.

-Da y después de su muerte su hijo decretó que el sucesor tenía que ser un varón.

-Entonces la culpa la tuvo Pablo I- dijo la mayor.

-Nunca se entendieron, da... y por eso deben sentirse afortunadas porque tienen la familia que muchos de mis anteriores jefes hubieran pedido tener.

-Pero antes hubo un Romanov y era la primer esposa de Iván "el Terrible".

-Fue por eso que así fue elegido Mikhail, por ser el bisnieto de Anastasia.

-¡Niñas, ya es hora!

-Su madre las está llamando, es hora de volver.

La celebración duró casi todo el año, desde una gira hasta un huevo conmemorativo que el Zar mandó fabricar para su esposa.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, por todo el palacio se corría la noticia de que el Zar organizó un baile.

-Eres la única que falta y por favor no te muevas, Anastasia. Tú y tus hermanas deben de estar listas para el baile.

-Pero Feliks, esto es demasiado.

-Pues no es mi culpa que sus vestidos sean así... lo peor de todo es que no son adecuados porque aquí es el "dulce hogar" del General Invierno, qué se le va a hacer. O sea, a quién se le ocurre buscar su ayuda para defenderse, vaya aliado que tuvo si sólo ha logrado vencer el ejército de Francis.

-M-me estás lastimando.

-La belleza duele nenita, tendrás que acostumbrarte a un corsé bien ajustado como se debe... hasta en eso eres como el grandulón ese que lloraba por todo y ni sabía pelear, siempre lo han mimado y malcriado...

-¡Cierra la boca, hablador que tú no conoces bien a mi hermano!

-Aish, la loquita otra vez... bien haz tú el trabajo de arreglar a Anastasia.

-Esto no se queda así. ¡Y no me dejes hablando sola!... deja y lo aflojo un poco.

-Gracias, Natalia.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo horribles que son este tipo de prendas, ya he visto a mi hermana sufrir así... pero te diré un secreto, a veces el corsé puede ser una prenda muy funcional.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos que puedo esconder mis armas por si acaso... Listo, ya puedes respirar mejor.

-Gracias- tomó aire -tienes razón ya puedo respirar.

-De nada, sabes, me gusta mucho tu nombre...- le decía mientras descolgaba el vestido del perchero para ayudárselo a poner -tiene un significado muy especial.

-Gracias, mi nombre significa "la que de nuevo surgirá".

-Ahora alza tus brazos- le decía para ponerle el vestido -¿Sabías que así se llamaba la primera esposa de Iván IV?-

-"El terrible", ¿cierto?.

-Tak (sí).

-Oye, tienes una linda sonrisa, las únicas veces en las que te veo sonriendo es cuando estás con Yekaterina y el Señor Iván.

-Porque son mi familia y sé que puedo confiar en ellos, como lo hago contigo.

-Gracias, Natalia. Iván "el terrible" sufrió mucho a tal grado de enloquecer cuando ella murió... siento mucha pena por ese pobre hombre, debió quererla mucho.

-Ahora volteate, no lo ajustaré tanto... es curioso que te llames Anastasia y que mi hermano se llame Iván

-Da, y que éste sea el año del tricentenario. ¿Qué coincidencia, verdad?

-No existen las coincidencias, Anastasia- la bielorrusa suspiró.

-Chto?

-Ya estás lista, quedaste muy linda.

-Deben estar esperándonos para la fiesta.

Las dos se apresuraban al salón principal, pero notaron que estaba vacío y las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿No lo sabían? No hay fiesta y mucho menos hay baile.

-Y todo este esfuerzo para nada... me va a oír ese bastardo.

-Natalia, está bien... fue un malentendido... ¿y por qué no hay fiesta?

-¿No viste a tu madre?, se fue a la mitad de la ópera "La vida por el Zar".

-Está bien, papá.

-Por fin dejaré de usar ese asqueroso corsé- decía la bielorrusa para animar a la menor.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, da... buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches.

El Zar subía las escaleras en camino a la alcoba.

-Antes de que nos cambiemos comamos algo, Tak.

-Da.

Sería una cena en la cocina del palacio común y rutinaria de no ser porque la bielorrusa la llevó a uno de los salones del palacio donde le esperaba una grata sorpresa:

-Feliz tricentenario, Gran Duquesa Anastasia.- la recibieron los países.

-Pero...

-Mira lo que nos prepararon, hermana- le decía Alexis.

-No lo esperábamos- continuaba María.

-Tú debes ser Anastasia- decía un albino que se acercaba a recibir a la princesa -encantado de conocerla, Fraulein- hacía una reverencia -no necesitas hablar en mi idioma que sabemos que no lo soportas, kesesesesese.

Todos los países europeos cuyos monarcas coincidían con el parentesco sanguíneo de los Romanov estaban invitados, es decir hasta Inglaterra vino:

-Recuerda que durará hasta la media noche.

-Como en La Cenicienta, ¿da?

-Así es.

-¿Y ese piano?

-Lo trajeron de Austria- dijo Ludwig -...y ahora, disfruta de la fiesta.

Los hijos del Zar estaban muy agradecidos con ellos por aquel dulce gesto . Degustaron los bocadillos que estaban en una mesita, Tatiana y Estonia tocaban el piano mientras que Olga y María platicaban con los invitados.

Rusia preguntaba por aquella doncella que había sido víctima de aquel monje:

-¿No la has visto?, debería de estar aquí con nosotros.

-S-señor Rusia... l-la despidieron.

-Chto?

-La d-descubrieron con un cosaco en su alcoba y con eso fue prueba suficiente para que la despidieran y...

-Señor Braginski, necesito hablar con usted.

-Claro, Señorita Olga.

-¿Se acuerda de lo que le dije?

-Mañana seguimos platicando , Toris- el lituano asistió con la cabeza y se incorporó a la celebración -Da, claro que me acuerdo.

-Creo que ya me enamoré- le decía con una risita inocente.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa cortés.

-Se llama Pavel... trabaja en la tripulación del Standart. Hasta ahora sólo hemos platicado pero presiento que en un año llegaremos a ser novios... bueno, eso era lo que te tenía que decir... ah, y gracias por la fiesta.

-De nada.

Al menos lo que le dijo Olga le quitó un gran encima, así que decidió disfrutar de la fiesta.

No muy lejos estaba la princesa Anastasia quitándose sus zapatos para bailar con mayor comodidad.

-Señor Rusia, ya que usted fue el que organizó la fiesta podría bailar con la princesa más pequeña.

cuando mencionaron a Anastasia se abrieron para dejar ver a la princesa que ya se había quitado los zapatos.

-Me dijeron que sabes bailar muy bien, Señor Iván y como la última vez nuestros papás nos hicieron dormir muy temprano- decía mientras fijaba su vista en su hermana Olga -me gustaría que me enseñaras a bailar.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar sonaron los primeros acordes del "Vals triste" de Jean Sibelius, esta vez adaptada al piano por Tino e interpretada por las hábiles manos de Eduard.

Los primeros pasos fueron muy tímidos pero poco a poco fue agarrando confianza para bailar, los demás también bailaron.

Natalia que era muy observadora, notó lo natural que Anastasia bailaba sin importar que sus medias acariciaran el piso y lo paciente que era su hermano con ella. Se preguntaba si así era la primera Romanov con el Zar que todos temían, si aquel Zar lograba calmarse cuando ella estaba con vida... así fue como confirmó y lamentó que las coincidencias no existiesen pues ya presentía lo que iba a ocurrir.

El reloj marcó las doce y los hijos del Zar Nicolás II ya estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras que Rusia y los otros se despedían de los invitados para después limpiar el salón hasta que parezca como sí nadie hubiese estado ahí.

Aunque la fiesta fue pequeña e improvisada, fue la mejor fiesta que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

**************1913: ****Olga=18 años, Tatiana=16 años, Maria=14 años, Anastasia=12 años y Alexis=9 años**

**Es 1913 y se celebraba el tricentenario de los Romanov que empezó en 1613 con Miguel I y terminó en 1918 con Nicolás II.**

**El escándalo de Rasputin en la misa fue real y el diálogo sale en el blog de dinastías históricas.**

**La duma es el nombre del parlamento en Rusia.**

**Polonia y Lithuania fueron paises aliados, Bielorrusia era parte de esa alianza.**

**El girasol llegó a Rusia durante el mandato de Pedro "El Grande"**

**Sí hubo una gira o desfile por las principales ciudades de Rusia.**

**La familia imperial no quiso aparecer en público para ocultar la enfermedad de su hijo.**

**"La vida por el Zar" es una ópera compuesta por Glinka y trata sobre un soldado polaco que deserta por sevir al Zar Miguel I.**

**La doncella ultrajada fue despedida al ser encontrada en la cama con un cosaco.**

**casi toda la monarquía europea estaba emparentada con los Romanov.**

**Se dice que Estonia sabe tocar muy bien el piano.**

**El vals triste fue compuesto por el finlandés Jean Sibelius en 1903 como parte de una obra, pero también se puede tocar solo. Es orquestada. pensaba que**** la adaptación al piano fue un disparate mío pero busqué en el "Gogul" (no quiere pagar regalías) Y**** SI HAY UNA VERSION PARA PIANO SOLO Y ESTA GENIAL, SE PUEDE ESCUCHAR EN EL YOUTUBE (Grito de fangirl) *_***

_Qué linda y enigmática se portó Natalia con Anastasia (la locura se la impondrá Lukashenko en 1991) El final fue exagerado pero tenían que ser felices y más con lo que va a llegar. _

* * *

**_Ya falta poco para el final de esta primera parte, Nos leemos pronto. ;)_**

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. **_


	10. Primera Parte Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Olga, ya sabías que era imposible... al menos le habías dejado en claro que eran amigos.

-Lo sé- suspiró -y a pesar de que nunca le dije lo que sentía no puede dejar de dolerme.

-Duele como si tu corazón estuviera en carne viva; expuesto crudo al viento que sopla el General Invierno.

-Entonces te enamoraste... ¿Da?

-¿Yo?... N-niet, niet yo sólo lo he visto y leído.

-A veces es malo reprimir lo que sientes, tarde o temprano explotará sin que lo puedas evitar...

-Niet, a veces es mejor seguir lo que es correcto a seguir lo que uno realmente quiere.

-Sólo espero que Dios le conceda la felicidad a mi amado... ¿Señor Braginski, podría hacerme un favor?

-Seguro.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo a despedirme del Primer Ministro Kokovtsov?

-Tampoco estás de acuerdo con su destitución ¿da?

-Sé que mi madre está detrás de todo esto.

-Niet, ella es sólo es manipulada por Rasputin y hasta que no le quiten esa venda de los ojos, seguirá llevando a la familia al desastre.

Era febrero de 1914 y por presiones de la Zarina que seguía siendo condicional a Rasputin, Kokovtsov, quien era el primer ministro después del asesinato de su antecesor, había sido destituido de su cargo:

-Es una pena que ya no pueda trabajar más con nosotros.

-No se preocupen, temía que esto ocurriera. Nunca logró intimidarme con su mirada por más que estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de hipnotizarme. La última vez que hablé con él, dijo muchas tonterías acerca de la guerra.

-¿Cual guerra?- preguntaron a la vez.

-Una guerra hipotética cuyo punto débil para el país es su sistema de ferrocarriles... También dijo algo sobre la ira de los campesinos, que el hambre los motivaría a hacer una guerra.

Cuando el Primer ministro despedido dijo esto último un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Rusia, como un criminal que había sido descubierto al delinquir.

-Lo importante es que sigue con vida.

-Gracias, Gran Duquesa Olga. Me alegra que esté interesada y preocupada por el bien del país...

-До свидания.

-Hasta pronto.

Cuando Kokovtsov se había ido, las dudas no tardaron en invadir la ya frágil calma de Olga.

-¿No se avecina una guerra, verdad?

-Niet. es sólo que hay tensión entre los países.

-¿Y acerca de los campesinos?

-Tu padre está a tiempo para enmendar sus errores.

-Espero que sea así... por el bien de todos.

Por desgracia con el paso de los meses la tensión siguió en aumento hasta el 29 de junio:

_"Señor Braginski:_

_Ayer asesinaron al archiduque Franz Ferdinand y a su esposa, Roderick dice que es culpa de Serbia._

_Todos están en pánico por temor a que se lleve a cabo una guerra, desde antes del asesinato del archiduque cada uno ha estado preparando su ejército._

_Espero y sólo sea un susto._

_Atentamente: Frau Edelstein."_

El Zar Nicolás II declaró doce días de luto; para algunos ese acto fue por solidaridad, para otros fue por diplomacia.

La economía en Rusia era aparentemente "estable", aunque su deuda externa seguía siendo aita. la producción de acero rusa igualó la de Francia y Austria-Hungría, y la tasa de crecimiento económica de Rusia era uno de los más altos en el mundo.

El ministro de guerra Sukhomlinov había declarado que Rusia estaba listo para la guerra... aunque realmente Rusia opinaba lo contrario.

El 23 de julio el matrimonio austro-húngaro le da un ultimátum a Serbia y Alemania ha decidido apoyar... cinco días después el matrimonio le declara la guerra.

A Rusia le ordenan que estuviera alerta y el del 29 al 30 de julio inicia la movilización general. Alemania le da un ultimátum pero lo que se desató ya era inevitable:

-Por primera vez su esposa, el monje y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso... y sé que usted tampoco quiere.

-Braginski, nos han estado haciendo presión, no tenemos alternativa.

-Pero tenemos todas las de perder... pasará lo mismo como en la guerra contra Japón ¿Quién se encargará de trabajar en el campo si se llevarán a casi a todos a luchar?

-Ya se verá, Braginski.

¿Y quién se encargará de gobernar mientras está en la guerra?

-Mi esposa.

-Chto?... lo sugirió Rasputin, ¿da?,

-Es el mejor plan de contingencia, después de todo usted, mi hijo y yo iremos a la guerra.

-Pero si él ya no manda ni trabaja aquí... y Alexis es un niño. Es el peor plan que le hayan sugerido hacer...

-Algún día te darás cuenta que se pueden tomar las peores desiciones y hacer las acciones más atroces por la felicidad y bienestar de la persona que más amas. Vaya a despedirse que nos iremos en la mañana.

-Como usted ordene, Zar.

El joven de los ojos violetas salió a despedirse de los países que formaban el imperio.

-Sólo les diré que cuiden bien la casa, sé que sabrán defenderse.

-No te lastimes- lo abrazaba Natalia.

-No durará mucho, son sólo unos meses.

-¡Todos un abrazo de grupo!- sugirió Polonia.

-Gracias... ya debo irme.

Rusia también se despidió de las princesas, sólo que lo hizo después de la merienda:

-Tal vez no lo veamos por algún tiempo.

-Regresaré Olga, sólo son unos meses.

-¿Contra quién va a pelear?

-Contra Alemania, María.- le dijo Iván

-No me extraña de esos...

-Tatiana, será mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que usted dice.

-Por favor, cuidense y traten de mantenerse con vida.

-Gracias, esperemos que así sea.

Una vez que las princesas se fueron a dormir, Rusia decide salir al jardín cuando se encuentra al zarevich, ambos se sentaron en el césped para conversar:

-Tengo miedo de la Gran Guerra.

-Es normal, ya casi tienes diez años. Todavía eres un niño.

-No es por eso... es sólo que como mamá es alemana y mi padre es ruso yo...

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes que sólo vas a ir a los cuarteles para aprender estrategias.

-Tu tampoco quieres ir, ¿da?

-Como soy el Imperio Ruso debo ir. Debes descanzar que mañana será un día muy diferente a los demás.

-Muy bien, que descanse.

En la mañana Rusia se dirigía a la reunión de la Triple Entente. Lo único que resonaba en su mente era aquel primer movimiento del Segundo concierto de Rachmaninoff esperando que la melodía lo calmara; su actitud reflejaba que su participación era obligatoria, su cara delataba que no había podido dormir y su inocente mirada amatista gritaba que no quería estar ahí. Su andar era lento y pasos profundos, como si fuera a ir directo al paredón de fusilamiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una voz lo recibía.

-Bienvenue, mon glacé ami!

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

******************1914: ****Olga=18 años (cumple años en noviembre), Tatiana=17 años, Maria=15 años, Anastasia=13 años y Alexis=9 (casi 10) años**

**Olga se había enamorado de Pavel pero debido a la diferencia de clases, la timidez de ella y el que Pavel la quería como amiga no sucedió.**

**Olga siempre estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en Rusia, ella se enteraba mediante el periódico y aunque había censura ella lograba entender la sutileza de la crítica hacia la familia imperial.**

**Kokovtsov fue otro ministro al que sufre las consecuencias de querer correr a Rasputin de la ciudad de San Petersburgo... este le fue bien pues sólo lo despidieron.**

**Decían que Rusia tenía una economía "estable" pero que su deuda era altísima (amigo lector si esto le parece similar a lo que sucede en su país es sólo coincidencia... esperemos)**

**Estalla la primera guerra mundial, al principio Rusia no quería ir a la guerra irónicamente Rasputin se opuso a la guerra. El zar fue presionado por la política exterior para finalmente ceder y participar. El monje abusivo le da consejo al zar (a través de la Zarina) de que él y su hijo fueran a la guerra dejando a Alexandra en el cargo.**

**La Triple Entente está formada por Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia. **

* * *

_**Y así termina la primera parte del fic OTMAA, (sigue sonando el primer movimiento del segundo concierto de piano de Rachmaninoff) no lo voy a cerrar, pero hasta julio estará lista la segunda y última parte.**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado :3**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	11. Segunda Parte Capítulo 1

******Maria Inés (México), sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- le decía Arthur

-Mon Dieu, déjalo tranquilo...

-Pero si a él fue al primero que le declararon la guerra y parece que ni le importa.

-Mais regarde son visage, il a beaucoup de peur.

-No lo defiendas que él ya es mayor y puede sólo.

-Yo no tengo miedo, da.- les decía el ruso con su tono infantil.

-Non, pero tienes muchas dudas... no es necesario que lo disimules.

-Lo dices como si a ti te hubieran declarado la guerra.

-Mais porque notre ami est parte de la alianza y porque yo lo invité.. ¿Bien, y con quién será tu primera batalla?

-Me toca pelear con Alemania, fue él quien me declaró la guerra.

-Tienes beaucoup de chance, me alegra que no te haya tocado pelear con Hungría.

-Quien sea no creo que sea una tarea difícil, she is a lady, isn't it?

-Non non non non, ami cejudo, lo peor que debes hacer es subestimar a una chica.

-Lo dices por México, ¿cierto?, si bien que lo tenías merecido por sér tan bloody pervert.

-Oui, pero no es mi culpa que ella haya heredado el "derrier" de son père.

-¿Мексика?, yo la conozco... ¿Qué fue de ella? Me dijo que en su casa hay muchos girasoles... Me pregunto si habrá logrado pagar su deuda externa, a ella le ha estado yendo mucho mejor que a mí.

-¿No lo sabías?, ella está en una revolución.

-Pero yo la vi muy bien la vez que la conocí... fue en diciembre de 1890, creo que era el 12 de diciembre porque me acuerdo que me dijo que era un día muy especial para ella... pero no me acuerdo qué más dijo.

-¿Te acuerdas del Monsieur El General Porfirio Díaz?

-Da, fue su jefe. La presentó cuando mi jefe era el Zar Alejandro III.

-Porfirio Díaz ya se había reelegido y la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo, el candidato opositor era Francisco I. Madero y los convocó a hacer una rebelión para derrocar a Díaz.

-¿So... cómo sabes tanto al respecto?

-Porque al expresidente Díaz lo estoy cuidando moi, Francis Bonnefoi. Ella me lo pidió de favor.

-Entonces ya se resolvió el problema de las reelecciones y todos vivieron felices con igualdad, da.

-Bien la vérité est ce que...

-This is not a bloody "tea party"... what the bloody heck I'm saying. Mexico está en peligro si ese mocoso emancipado interviene en su revolución.

-Ojalá que esté bien, es muy joven como para pasar por ese tipo de cosas, da- lo decía con culpa al recordar no haberla ayudado en la guerra de independencia.

-No te preocupes, ella es muy valiente... Además de très jolie.

-Mejor hay que darle consejos a Rusia- dijo el inglés solemnemente.

Al día siguiente Ludwig le declara la guerra a Francis y dos días después es Arthur quien le declara la guerra al alemán; un caballero no permitiría que un brabucón de habla germana haga daño a una dama belga aunque esta se supiera defender, pero prefería alegar acerca de la lealtad de la entente cordial y el ayudar a su insoportable amigo a admitir su actitud de seducción británica hacia la hermana del neerlandés.

Para Rusia participar en la Gran Guerra no fue fácil, pero tenía que admitir que el matrimonio austrohúngaro no era de temer... al menos en un principio.

Los últimos días de agosto fueron críticos para el ruso pues en la batalla de Tannenberg se comprobó lo que ya le había advertido al Zar. La falta de experiencia militar en los campesinos serían clave para la derrota.

Rusia y los soldados heridos fueron atendidos, el triunfo de Ludwig seguido por la burla y fanfarronería del Grandioso Gilbert no se hacían esperar, La humillación era inminente de no ser por una grata sorpresa:

-¿Princesas?, no las esperaba ver por aquí.

-Da, pero nos alistamos para atender a los heridos.

-Tatiana, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Chto?, ahh mi cabello... tuvieron que cortarlo por que tenía tifoidea. Mi cabeza es más ligera, aunque a veces echo de menos mi hermosa cabellera.

-Nuestra madre está atendiendo a los otros heridos.

-Da, ellos ganaron la batalla- decía un poco adolorido tal vez del orgullo.

-Pero si esos alemanes juegan sucio, no es de sorprenderme que en toda Rusia odian a esos cerdos... y nos hacen aprender su idioma.

-Tatya, no lo digas tan alto.

-¿Y por qué no, hermana?

-Hay rusos que, en efecto, nacieron allá- a lo lejos estaba la Zarina cambiando el vendaje de un soldado herido.

-Da, pero ellos aman la patria que los vio crecer y...

-Nuestra madre es alemana.

-Chto?- esa noticia le cayó cual balde de agua fría.

-Al menos no te oyó.

-¡Hola Señor Iván!

-Nastia, qué sorpresa.

-No voy a curar tus heridas porque no alcanzo la edad para ser enfermera, pero puedo hacerte reír... La risa es una muy buena cura.

-Gracias, Nastia.

-Ahora María y yo jugaremos damas contigo pero antes presentamos un acto con el que sus violáceos ojos se abrirán del asombro, vamos María... María... ¡María, ven aquí y no quiero que arruines mi acto por tus distracciones!. No tardo... ¡Niet, María. deja de estar coqueteando con los soldados!

-Déjala tranquila, Anastasia.

-Da, lo dices porque ustedes dos también están enamoradas de uno de los soldados.

-¡No lo digas frente a mamá!

-Pero si hasta es eso van más atrasadas que María... tú Olga eres tan tímida que ni te atreves a decirle a Dimitri Chakh-Bagov lo que sientes y tú Tatiana eres tan sería que lo tuyo con Dmitri Yakovlevich Malama no pasa de una sincera amistad... pero agradezco que te hayan regalado un perro con el que podré entrenar aunque no lo dejen entrar en la enfermería.

-Algún día te vas a enamorar Anastasia.

-¿Tienen un perro?

-Es el segundo perro que le regalan.

-¿Tienen dos perros?

-Niet, le regalaron un perro pero mamá no dejó que nos lo quedáramos y se murió. Luego le regalaron a "jimmy" y es al que estoy entrenando.

-Me gustaría verlo, da... sólo quiero que la Gran Guerra dure unos meses pero al parecer todos conocen las estrategias napoleónicas y yo...

-Ya va a acabar, no se preocupe Señor Iván.

-Señoritas, dejen descansar a Braginski- anunció una enfermera.

-Es un amigo de la familia- dijeron al unísono.

-Pero no deben de fraternizar con los soldados, no quieran arriesgar su ya delicada reputación.

-Está bien... cuando se recupere que tenga éxito en la próxima batalla.

La batalla que seguía fue la de la de los Lagos Mausurianos. Del 6 al 15 de septiembre de la batalla terminó con los mismos resultados.

Había batallas en las que Rusia derrotaba a Alemania, pero siempre era el que resultaba con más heridas

Rusia siempre se preguntaba como sus aliados en la guerra no salían tan lastimados como él. En cada reunión de la Triple Entente el ruso era el más serio y preocupado de los tres. Si se preguntaron por qué Inglaterra no era el más serio, es porque su situación económica no era tan crítica y la realeza británica no era tan odiada.

Lo único que consolaba al ruso era el ser atendido por las cuatro princesas pues lo hacían recordar sus tiempos dentro del palacio.

-¿Saben a donde fue María?

-No pudo ir, la tuvieron que operar de las amigdalas.

-Si le contáramos que no dejaba de sangrar y el doctor que la operó tenía mucho miedo pero lo obligaron a seguir con la operación.

-Anastasia, no tienes que decirlo todo.

-El Señor Iván tiene todo el derecho de saber, es nuestro amigo.

-¿Tatiana, se encuentra bien?

-Nuestra mamá ya la escuchó opinar en contra de los alemanes y mi hermana no sabe como disculparse.

-Ya le dije que no sabía que ella era alemana.

-Eres su hija, ya verás que se disculpará contigo.

-También le duele, ¿da?

-Puedo resistir aunque mis heridas se vean graves.

-Me refiero a las bajas y el hecho de que sean nuestros campesinos.

-También, Olga, más de lo que tú crees.

* * *

**Rusia es el primer país de los Aliados en entrar a la Primera Guerra Mundial, después siguió Francia por que Alemania le declara la guerra e Inglaterra por la invasión alemana a Bélgica y Luxemburgo (como paso para atacar a Francia y a Inglaterra)**

**México seguía en la Revolución, si se le menciona en éste fic es por que desde 1910 se llevó a cabo la primer revolución social del Siglo XX. Porfirio Diaz (quien gobernó por más de 30 años haciendo de México un país próspero lleno de desigualdades) es exiliado a Francia y Francisco I Madero es ahora presidente... lamentablemente Madero no cumple con lo que había prometido en su campaña para vencer a Diaz en las elecciones, Emiliano Zapata, Francisco villa y otros más que apoyaron a Madero se decepcionaron. Victoriano Huerta usurpa el poder originando en 1913 la decena trágica (donde matan a Madero y al vicepresidente Pino Suarez), ahi es donde todos se unen para derrocarlo. Muy larga la historia y los antecedentes más.**

**Francia invadió México 2 veces**

**México y Rusia fraternalizan el 12 de diciembre de 1890 (el Zar Alejandro III y Porfirio Diaz los presentan kesesesesese). Antes de eso durante la independecia de México,en un intento desesperado se pidió al Zar Alejandro I que mandaran a su hermano(Nicolás I) a gobernar México como emperador pero al final dijo que no.**

**"Tea party": tiene doble significado. Significa fiesta de té pero también fue cuando en Boston se protestó por los impuestos del Rey. De ahi a que el inglés se acordara de su hermano menor. Por cierto en éste capítulo es 1914 y Alfred quiere intervenir en la revolución mexicana.**

**Las cuatro princesas y la reina esatendieron a los heridos como enfermeras, el par menor solo juegan a damas o billar con ellos.**

**En 1914 y en la guerra Tatiana(17) es la más fuerte de carácter, Olga(18-19) está más preocupada, María(15) es coqueta y Anastasia(13) es Anastasia. Las princesas conocen el amor (Máría más a fondo... no es mentira)**

**La Zarina Alejandra es alemana y en esta guerra el pueblo ruso no la quería.**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte_ :3**

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **_**;)**


	12. Segunda Parte Capítulo 2

**_Hola, el link para el "Vals triste" en piano es _**** watch?v=FV99gA3XQw4 o watch?v=Y53c11CCnjU (esta es más dramática)**

_**El link para el Concierto de Rachmaninoff es **_** watch?v=x8l37utZxMQ**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Era 1915 y Rusia seguía sufriendo en la Gran guerra, a pesar de la determinación y buena experiencia militar de El Gran Duque Nicolás "El joven" (quien resultaba ser el tío del Zar) no podía evitar cada derrota o una victoria con la misma cantidad de bajas; era como si algo se empeñaba en hacer sabotaje.

En efecto, cada estrategia que El Gran Duque Nicolás "El joven" sugería, el Zar se oponía diciendo que es una mala idea y que debían consultar con la Zarina y seguir las indicaciones de Rasputin.

_"¡Alma mía! Rezo a Dios para que comprendas lo que vale el respaldo de nuestro Amigo. Sin él no sé qué sería de nosotros. Es nuestra fortaleza y nuestro amparo. Antes del consejo de ministros, no olvides tomar en tus manos el pequeño icono que nos ha dado nuestro Amigo, ni peinarte varias veces con su peine."_

-¿Sigue peinandose con ese sucio peine?

-Mi esposa me pidió que lo hiciera.

-No tiene remedio, Zar. Si me disculpa debo irme.

No muy lejos del cuartel se encontró al zarevich sólo con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Alexis, lo entiendo. No debieron llevarlo a presenciar la guerra- le decía con voz amigable.

-Niet, es por mis padres...

-Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti y tu madre te manda saludos, da.

-Sé que Rasputin suple a mi padre en San Petersburgo y nadie está de acuerdo con todo esto.

-Se resolverá, joven zarevich. No llore.

-Mi familia se está desmoronando... papá llora cuando pierden los rusos y mamá lo hace cuando pierden los alemanes ¿Por quién tengo que llorar yo?

Iván ya no supo qué responderle, que sólo decidió abrazarlo con mucho cuidado. Era como el hermano mayor que jamás tuvo.

Las cuatro Grandes duquesas tampoco estaban solas, veían en Iván a un amigo y confidente.

-¿Señor Braginski, por qué no se retira de la guerra?, lo extrañamos- lo abrazaba María.

-Yo también las extraño pero debo ir a combatir.

-Rasputin ya trabaja en la corte y realmente no lo queremos aquí- decía Tatiana.

-Lo sé, mientras no anden solas ese hombre no les va a hacer nada.

-Y contrata gente incompetente a la corte... si uno asiste a esas fiestas que ese hombre organiza tiene el puesto asegurado- continyaba Olga.

-"El piso de los milagros", da.

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Mamá nos regaña por cuestionarlo y no nos deja decir a nuestros tíos y a nuestra abuela lo que realmente pasa en la corte.

-Antes no le dice nada a Tatiana acerca de su nuevo amigo con el que toca el piano y plática con ella... se llama Vladimir Kiknadze.

-Cuando te enamores hablamos, da. Además él es mi amigo.

-"Pero nunca debemos hablar mal de ese sucio Rasputin"... ese hombre es insoportable.- se quejaba Anastasia ignorando a su hermana.

-Yo también estoy harto de ese monje que no nos deja en paz, pero ya se me ocurrirá que hacer.

-Ojalá que lo escuchen.

En ese mismo año, el Imperio Otomano se unió a las Fuerzas Centrales. Al ver que era un rival duro de enfrentar, Rusia pidió ayuda a Inglaterra y a Francia... La ayuda no sirvió de nada.

Rusia cada vez estaba harto de ir al campo de batalla y regresar a San Petersburgo. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que el Zar abdicara, que a su esposa la arrestaran y que a Rasputin lo asesinaran. Necesitaba de un Zar más competente y quién mejor que El Gran Duque Nicolás "El joven".

-Gran Duque Nicolás Romanov, permiso para hablar con usted.

-Braginski, no necesita de formalidades marciales conmigo. ¿Qué desea?

-Dado que su sobrino y su esposa no son aptos para gobernar, me gustaría que usted subiera al trono.

-Pero yo sólo estoy en la milicia y el Zar es mi sobrino.

-Por favor, le suplico que sea usted quien ocupe el cargo de Zar... mi pueblo ruega por que esto suceda.

-Déjeme pensarlo, Señor Braginski... es mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto, pero si te refieres a Rasputin y a la Zarina le diré con calma lo que está ocurriendo. Sé que me escuchará porque soy su tío.

La Zarina se enteró y cegada por la ira presionó a su esposo de destituirlo y exiliarlo, pues alegaba que El Gran Duque jamás saldía victorioso de la batalla por que Dios no está con él. Claro que esas palabras son de Rasputin.

El Gran Duque al fin fue destituido y las órdenes militares son regidas por las visiones de aquel monje farsante.

Los países que formaban parte del imperio ruso también sufrieron los estragos de la Gran Guerra y se preguntaban hasta cuando terminaría la guerra.

En una de las reuniones de la Triple Entente Francia leía un libro e Inglaterra lo regañaba:

-Please be a gentleman and stop reading this bloody book!

-Honhonhonhonhon, pero si sólo es un libro sangriento como tú dices. Además habla sobre la primera revolución social de este siglo.

-Privet, ¿qué tanto platican?

-De un libro que estoy leyendo. Trata de una mademoiselle que al ver que su nuevo jefe subió al poder en una golpe de estado, se "armó" de valor y se unió a las tropas de Franciso Villa. Es el libro que tout le mont está leyendo.

-Suena interesante, da... ¿Y donde lo puedo encontrar?- preguntaba con inocente curiosidad

-Ya debe de estar en alguna librería de San Petersburgo mon glacé ami.

-Da, luego lo busco...

-Bien la estrategia de hoy es la siguiente; Emma ha sido una contendiente ejemplar y...

-Francis... psst, Francis.

-Oui?

-¿Cómo se llama el libro?

-se llama "Me...

-¡Presten atención que no lo voy a repetir!

-Da.

-Oui.

Lo que alguna vez fueron anhelos de una Rusia utópica para los obreros y campesinos cada día se convertían en promesas... eso era lo que Iván pensaba mientras veía los militantes del Partido Obrero Social Demócrata convencer a más gente de un cambio.

-Joven, lea esto. Es un digno ejemplo a seguir.

El libro se llamaba Повстанческая Мексике (Povstancheskaya Meksike) y la había escrito el periodista estadounidense John Reed. Era el libro del que Francia estaba hablando en la junta. Al leer las páginas se daba cuenta que México sufría los mismos problemas que él; todo lo que había dicho Francia era cierto.

Desde ese día sería uno de sus libros de cabecera.

* * *

**La batalla de Tannenberg fue la más humillante para Rusia y los consejos de Rasputin no ayudaban en nada, si en otras batallas no salía derrotado era por las estrategias que el tío del Zar que salían sobre la marcha.**

**La Zarina no olvidaba su nacionalidad alemana y en toda la familia real se resentía la situación.**

**Antes de la Revolución Rusa, se había planeado hacer que el Zar abdicara, que encarcelaran a la Zarina y que mataran a Rasputin porque deseaban que el tío del Zar subiera al trono por ser el más indicado. Al final fue destituido de las tropas y exiliado.**

**El periodista estadounidense John Reed publica en 1914 el libro "México insurgente"**

**Feliciano era parte de las Fuerzas Centrales pero se unirá a la Gran Guerra con los aliados de la Triple Entente para "vengarse" de Roderick y recuperar su territorio perdido.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **_**;)**


	13. Segunda Parte Capítulo 3

**Aquí está el link del "Va pensiero" o bien el Coro de Los Esclavos Hebreos ( watch?v=DzdDf9hKfJw)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A finales de 1915, era común hacer guerra de trincheras y lo que se vivía ahí era deplorable.

Bajo ese modo de guerra, en 1916 Francia enfrentó las dos batallas más. difíciles y sangrientas: La batalla de Verdun donde Alemania atacaba a las tropas francesas y la batalla del Somme donde Inglaterra y Francia hicieron ataque ofensivo hacía las tropas alemanas.

En el frente oriental, el 4 de junio de 1916 Rusia lanzó un ataque contra Austria, sin embargo en invierno de 1916 Austria recupera el territorio perdido con un contra-ataque alemán.

En una de las reuniones con los Aliados de la Triple Entente. no podían evitar hablar de la muerte, la locura y el amor:

-Nunca creí extrañar el delicioso sabor del té- bebía su taza -estar en las trincheras no da tiempo ni de respirar.

-¡Tais toi, Anglaterre, tais toi!, no me recuerdes esos horribles lugares s'il vous plait.

-¿Tampoco soporta las muertes de sus soldados en las trincheras, verdad?- preguntaba Bélgica mientras dibujaba en una libreta.

-We are so sorry, no debimos involucrarla en la guerra... se supone que duraría unos meses but...

-No estoy seguro, ninguno de los dos bandos se ha rendido- habló Canadá con timidez.

-Ve~ yo sólo quiero mangiare pasta.

-¿Veneciano?- todos voltearon a ver.

-¿Pensaron que il mio fratello Romano declaró la guerra?... él sólo está durmiendo la siesta, ve~. Tuvo mejor suerte porque lo adoptó Spagna.

-B-but Italy, you...

-Lo so, Después de haberme vengado de Austria... _"Va pensiero, sull' ali dorate"_... - cantaba mientras imaginaba a Austria derrotado en la guerra.

-Y hablando de locuras ¡Rusia!

-¿Da?

-Estás muy callado, ¿en que piensas?

-En nada- contestó con inocencia.

-Si es por las bajas y por tu desempeño en la guerra descuida no lo has hecho del todo mal.

-Da pero...

-Si es por Mexique, ya te dijimos que está bien... Porfirio Díaz murió de forma natural.

-Debe ser terrible que muera quien haya sido tu jefe y lo peor es que muera muy lejos de su respectivo país.

-Pero para ella debe ser algo normal, no olvides que la muerte siempre la acompaña.

-¿Ustedes creen en la maldición, da?

-¿Cual?

-La de que si un país se enamora de un humano...

-What the... eso es imposible, La Reina Isabel I se casó conmigo y murió a una edad muy avanzada.

-¿Estás seguro de que te la amaste o de que por lo menos te enamoraste de ella, mon cejudo ami?

-Of course bloody Frog!

-Siempre recordaré cada 30 de mayo como si fuera 1431.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-¡Ella era una niña!

-¡Pero estábamos en guerra!

-_"Oh mia patria si bella e perduta"_

-Esto no me está ayudando, niet.

-Por favor no discutan, ya es suficiente con la guerra- los calmaba Emma. Feliciano reaccionó y volvió a la realidad, se imaginaba golpeando a Roderick mientras cantaba el aria coral más famoso de su compatriota Giuseppe Verdi.

Hubo un silencio que los volvió a la calma.

-¿Y por qué nos preguntas eso?

-Notre ami se ha enamorado.

-Chto? Niet, niet... es sólo que mi hermana Natalia mencionó eso y me dio curiosidad.

Tino me dijo que de ser así había casos en los que el humano vivía por más tiempo, como la Reina Cristina de Suecia.

-La única mujer que Berwald amó.

-Oui, mais este es un caso único.

-Junto con el mío.

-Sigo sin creerte Anglaterre.

De regreso a San Petersburgo las cosas cambiaban, desde París llega una carta escrita por el exiliado tío del Zar donde le pide de favor que vigile a Alejandra pero no hay ningún avance al respecto.

La Zarina cada vez más obsesionada exige al pueblo ruso que el día de la Resurrección de Cristo se rinda homenaje a Rasputín, según ella Grigori lo merece por el "calvario" que ha estado pasando.

El pueblo ruso había empezado con una huelga de la cual ninguna orden represiva impidió que se llevara acabo, el ejército también se unió al descontento del pueblo porque para ellos él usurpó el trono del débil y "cornudo" Zar.

El parlamento ruso y los otros políticos encaran a la Zarina y se oponen a sus órdenes, pues saben que son las órdenes de Rasputín.

-Braginski... Braginski... ¿Podemos hablar con usted?

-Seguro. ¿Es por la Gran Guerra, da?

-Niet, es por Rasputin.

-Da... ¿ocurre algo?

-Sabemos lo mucho que lo odia y no es usted el único- dijo el jóven príncipe Félix Yusupov.

-Además no es la primera vez que Grigori ha sufrido algún atentado. Ya se ha intentado atacarlo si no es por alguno de nosotros es por alguna mujer despechada, pero no logra morir... -continuaba Dimitri Pavlovich.

-Y con la ayuda del diputado Vladimir Purishkevich lograremos matar a ese traidor.

-Necesitamos de su apoyo, Braginski. El futuro de Rusia depende de la muerte de Rasputin.

-Necesito pensarlo...

-Tómese su tiempo, pero no tarde y esté seguro de su decisión. Buenas noches.

En uno de los pasillos del palacio, Rusia no dejaba de caminar en círculos. De no ser por que el cuarto de la Zarina estaba muy lejos se hubieran escuchado sus pasos y el plan se hubiera arruinado.

-Si fuera usted les diría que sí.

-Chto?

-Ninguna de nosotras se opone, Señor Braginski.

-Tatiana, Olga yo...

-Estamos hartas de lo que nos ordena mamá, Señor Iván. Ahora tenemos que dormir con llave por si ese hombre se queda en el palacio.

-Y hasta besa a mamá delante de nosotras.

-Pero no quiero que acaben comprometidas en el asesinato. Las aprecio mucho y no quiero que sufran las consecuencias que otros hagan. Ahora deben descansar.

Las cuatro princesas fueron a dormir a excepción de Tatiana.

-No puedes dormir... da- le decía comprensivo.

-Quiero ir con usted- le dijo con voz solemne

-Niet, no sabes lo que dices.

-Es mi honor y el de mis hermanas el que está en juego... quiero ir con usted.

-Ni siquiera sabes cuándo y cómo planearemos el asesinato, soy yo el que debe defender su honor, es mi deber como hombre protegerlas y...

-Él intentó violarme.

De repente la actitud de Tatiana tenía sentido. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra o sonido alguno después de tal noticia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

De nuevo volvió el silencio.

-... En ese entonces no quería preocupar a mis hermanas, ni que a usted lo encarcelaran por matarlo en uno de sus impulsos por defendernos como la vez en la que lo golpeó en el cuarto de Alexis ni que mi madre dudara de mí o me expulsara del palacio como a la doncella. Lo que menos quiero- decía mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos -es decepcionarla.

-Haces bien en llorar. Deja salir tu llanto, da.

-Niet, llorar es un lujo que no debemos permitirnos- decía mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-Eres más fuerte que Olga- Rusia pensó para sí - ...Si me explican el plan té lo haré saber, descansa- le dijo.

-Gracias, buenas noches- diciendo eso se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Rusia mandó un telegrama confirmando su participación. El final de Rasputin por fin se acercaba.

* * *

******En 1916 y en la guerra Tatiana(18) Olga(21) María(17) Anastasia(15) y Alexis(12).**

**Según la Wikipedia en Inglés, Rasputín estuvo a punto de violar a Tatiana y esta decide vengarse.**

**Bélgica es característica por sus historiétas en francés, por eso es que la puse dibujando en su libreta.**

**En cuanto a la maldición de los paises y los humanos hay "dos" excepciones, Inglaterra conocerá a Diana décadas más tarde y le dará la razón a Francia. Suecia sólo amó a Cristina.**

**En 1915 Porfirio Diaz muere y es enterrado en Paris.**

**En México se celebra el Dia de Muertos y los mexicanos tendemos a "burlarnos" de la muerte.**

**Feliciano canta "Va pensiero" ( watch?v=DzdDf9hKfJw) debido a que el dia en que se estrenó la ópera Nabucco, ese coro fue adoptado como protesta ante la ocupación austriaca. Romano no ha tenido motivos para entrar en la guerra.**

**España es el único pais neutral... pero ya participará en este fic.**

**Los testimonios de Rasputin besando a la Zarina (no especifican si fue en la frente, mano, mejila o boca) son ciertos.**

**En el próximo capítulo matarán a Rasputin.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **_**;)**


	14. Segunda Parte Capítulo 4

**Un agradecimiento a AliceiM y a Lipurogry por seguir fielmente este fic, Saludos desde México.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En la noche de finales de 1916 hubo un ambiente muy tenso: Las cuatro Grandes Duquesas estaban muy molestas e intuían el descontento del pueblo. Estaban abrazadas las unas a las otras en un sofá de uno de sus dormitorios durante toda la noche.

Ellas no estaban afectadas por la muerte de Rasputin sino por un altercado que tuvieron con la Zarina al respecto.

Por primera vez la Zarina estaba trastornada, la única esperanza de salvar a su hijo había muerto y por lo tanto la maldición había caído sobre ellos.

Todavía recordaba sus últimas palabras augurando el destino de los Romanov:

"Si me matan asesinos comunes, en especial mis hermanos, los campesinos rusos, usted y el Zar de Rusia no tienen nada que temer, pero si son sus familiares los que causan mi muerte, entonces ninguno de sus hijos ni de sus familiares seguirán con vida por más de dos años…"

Pero esto fue más allá de un simple asesinato, todos estaban involucrados y tenían más de una razón para verlo muerto.

Seis meses antes del crimen, para ganar la confianza del monje, El Príncipe Yusupov decidió hablar con Rasputin para "hablar", puesto que deseaba resolver su problema, se le decía así porque era la primera década del siglo XX.

En parte era verdad lo que le decía al monje, Yusupov era homosexual a pesar de estar casado con la hermosa Irina Alexandrovna. Hay quienes dicen que se casó con ella para acallar un escándalo ocurrido en una noche al ser descubierto vestido de mujer y haciéndose pasar por una en las fiestas más prestigiosas de San Petersburgo.

Volviendo a la plática del príncipe con el monje, Grigori le pide que vaya a visitar su piso, tal vez le podía ayudar.

El príncipe ya se imaginaba cómo iba a ser el procedimiento; de la misma manera en la que convertían a las "seguidoras" pero en el caso de Yusupof y utilizando aquella frase de la representación de México "¿A quién le den pan que llore?.

El príncipe esperaba cualquier cosa menos un malentendido que terminó por humillación y rechazo. Con este acontecimiento de índole tal vez personal, llevaría a cabo el plan para su asesinato.

Ya en la noche del asesinato, desde el palacio Rusia le prestó a Tatiana una de sus ropas para pasar desapercibida, la talla sería un inconveniente de no ser por las habilidades que ella tenía al coser, tejer y bordar.

-Parece un muchacho, da... pero recuerde que no debe de usar ningún perfume y ningún maquillaje si no quiere ser descubierta.

-¿Y si me descubrieran por mi cabello?

-Su cabello no es tan largo, lo puede cubrir mi gorro.

-Gracias.

-Nie sa chto (no hay de que)- sonreía.

Las tres princesas estaban dormidas y no se despertaron con los ruidos que hacían Iván y "la gobernanta" al salir del palacio "sigilosamente".

Llegaron al palacio del Príncipe Yusupov; a la casa donde se llevaría a cabo el plan:

-¿Quién va contigo, Braginski?

-Un Liteniente de la Guardia Imperial que quiere hacer justicia.

Hubo murmullos, tal vez habían descubierto a la princesa disfrazada y la creerían una espía, acusarían a Iván por traición y...

-Pueden pasar.

Ya estaba preparada la trampa para cazar a un monstruo cómo Rasputin. En el sótano del palacio de Yusupov había deliciosos y tentadores bocadillos, licor y un cuarto recién remodelado; un ambiente ideal para una noche de fiesta. Los amigos del príncipe y otros conspiradores esperaban en el piso de arriba.

La bebida como los bocadillos estaban envenenados, tenían la suficiente cantidad de cianuro como para matar a un batallón. El invitado en cuestión llega, por primera vez se le veía vestido con pantalón y camisa limpia, no con el hábito negro con el que usualmente se presentaba en las calles y en la corte. Grigori quería conocer a la esposa de Yusupov y así "convertirla" en su seguidora o bien terminar la bohemia con una orgía.

El monje y el príncipe hablaron aménamente durante bastante tiempo. Irónicamente Rasputín hablaba de los muchos atentados que había sufrido y del cómo había salido triunfante de todos ellos.

El tiempo corría y seguía platicando. El invitado no había probado bocado de los tentadores dulces espolvoreados con veneno, ni bebido un trago. El príncipe Yusupov cada vez estaba más nervioso hasta que por fin Rasputín aceptó una copa de vino y comenzó a devorar los dulces mientras seguía conversando con Yusupov, El príncipe no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Rasputin se había comido todos los bocadillos envenenados. Más tarde el invitado bebió el licor envenenado.

-¿Por qué no se ha muerto?- pensaba.

Rasputín se sentía ligeramente debilitado y ya parecía reconocer lo que estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo dos veces Yusupov tomó un arma y le disparó al corazón. El "monje libertino" caía pesadamente sobre la alfombra de oso.

Al oír el disparo, el diputado Vladimir Purishkevich, El Gran Duque Dimitri Pavlovich y otro de los conspiradores corrieron escaleras abajo generando un desorden.

Una vez que se restableció el orden, vieron el cuerpo y lo examinaron para corroborar su deceso. Yusupov se acercó al monje y lo sacudió para verificar su estado. En ese instante Rasputín abre sus ojos y ataca a Félix Yusupov pero este logra escapar para salir corriendo.

-¡Está vivo! ¡Todavía está vivo!- gritaba.

-Braginski, llévate al muchacho- le ordenó uno de los hombres.

Rasputin se puso de pie: su blusa de seda, estaba manchada en sangre, le salía espuma por la boca y los ojos estaban desorbitados de ira.

Divisó las caras de los que estaban en casa a excepción de Iván Braginski y Tatiana quienes ya se habían ido justo a tiempo para no ver el resto del asesinato.

-¡Félix... Félix, se lo haré saber a la Zarina!- bramó alcanzando una puerta secreta para lograr escapar a un patio. Los perseguidores salieron al patio y le dispararon hasta que cayó sobre un montículo de nieve.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Moscú Rusia y el "muchacho" caminaban por las calles de San Petersburgo (desde 1914 llamado Petrogrado) muy lejos del lugar de los hechos:

-Tiene frío, permítame cubrirla con mi abrigo.

-Gracias... ¿pero, y usted?

-Estoy acostumbrado a los rastros y murmullos del General Invierno.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos como "Muerte al espía amante de la Zarina".

-Es hora de que la lleve a casa, da.

-Niet, no puedo regresar hasta haber vengado mi honor y el de mis hermanas. Ni siquiera me dejaron patearlo al menos.

-Una princesa no debe manchar sus manos de sangre, mucho menos por un gusano.

-¿Y usted por qué aceptó participar en el asesinato?

El joven de mirada analista se quedó callado por un segundo.

-No sé por donde empezar- suspiró -tal vez por defender el honor de ustedes, por el bien del pueblo o tal vez...

-¿Está usted enamorado?

-Chto?.. ¿p-por qué lo pregunta?

-Sería usted el novio perfecto para mi hermana Anastasia.

-¿Qué? Niet, niet. Ella tiene quince años... ¿por qué dice usted eso?

-Sus personalidades son muy parecidas.

-Pero yo soy El Imperio Ruso... he vivido por mucho tiempo y con eso puedo decirte que he aprendido a decir adiós con resignación a la gente que me ha querido y he apreciado.

-Tienes miedo de verla envejecer... ¿Además del girasol, cuál es tu flor favorita?- le preguntaba para cambiar de tema.

-Me gustan las violetas por su aroma, da.

-Es el aroma del perfume de mi hermana Anastasia- pensó sin decirle al joven alto de ojos violetas.

Se escuchó cómo arrojaron un bulto al río.

-Quiero ir al río.

-... Da- al parecer ya comprendía lo que quería hacer.

Una vez encontrado el cadáver de Rasputin en el río Neva. Rusia le dijo a Tatiana que él se encargaría, sacó el cuchillo que su hermana menor le regaló. Le extrajó el corazón y con una voz tétrica anunció.

-... después de todo, un don como el tuyo ha de ser mostrado al mundo, ¿da?- y de un tajo fue castrado. Acto seguido fue devuelto al río.

* * *

**La muerte de Rasputin ha sido de las más controversiales, en la wikipedia en inglés se dice queTatiana estuvo en el asesinato disfrazada de hombre y estuvo presente en el momento en el que lo castraron. También hay quienes decían que Olga no soportaba a Rasputin, pero que tampoco deseaba su muerte. (ahí le puse que sí kesesese)**

**El miembro de Rasputin quedó perdido hasta el 2004, no quiero saber cómo lo encontraron y el porqué ahora lo tienen en un museo.**

**Los detalles de su asesinato sale en el blog de "dinastías históricas"**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **_**;)**


	15. Segunda Parte Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En 1917, coincidiendo con apenas días después de la muerte de Rasputín, empezó la Revolución, desde enero comenzaron las huelgas y manifestaciones de protesta.

En la "Revolución de febrero", llamado así por que todavía utilizaban el calendario juliano, en las huelgas y protestas se recitaba una y otra vez: "Muerte a la alemana." Toda Rusia se había rebelado.

-Ahora el ejército está en nuestra contra.

-Era de esperarse; entramos a la Gran Guerra sin preparación, hay pobreza y hambruna, hay corrupción... todos están hartos y entre ellos me incluyo, da.

-¡Les dije que no debieron matar a Rasputin!, ¡Ahora la maldición cayó sobre ésta familia!

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, señora?, por culpa de su obsesión por las supersticiones ha arriesgado a su pueblo, a sus colaboradores, a los países integrantes de éste Imperio y lo peor; a sus hijas.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Por qué no fueron a visitar al entonces Primer Ministro Piotr Stoplyn en el hospital?. Usted sabía que no había muerto instantaneamente en el teatro como les hizo saber a Olga y Tatiana, estuvo tres días a su suerte.

Olga, Tatiana, Anastasia y Alexis estaban presentes ante la discusión escuchando.

-¿Te atreviste a dejarlo morir... como un perro?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el Primer Ministro no había muerto en la ópera, debimos haberlo visitado?- replicó Tatiana

-¡Como pudiste ser capaz!- exclamó Olga.

-Padre, debiste ponerle un alto...- murmuró Alexis.

-Era por eso que mamá se había ido con mi hermana "La señora María Demenkov" a convencer a los soldados de seguir apoyándonos, da- concluyó Anastasia haciéndole burla a su hermana.

-Niños, esto es entre sus padres y yo... vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

-Sí, Señor Braginski.

Los presentes callaron, sólo se oían las protestas cuál zumbido de abejas y avispas:

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Ya abdicó, ¿da?

-Así es... le dejé el trono a mi primo Mijail, no pude dejarle el trono a mi hijo ya que le diagnosticaron seis años más de vida. Sólo hágame un favor... lo pido como el hombre de familia que he sido.

-¿Qué desea?

-Que María no se entere de lo que está pasando, ha estado muy enferma. y casi a punto de morir.

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar pero no se lo diré hasta que se haya recuperado.

Era marzo en el calendario juliano cuando el Zar Nicolás II abdicó dejando el trono a su primo, no duró ni un día renunciando al cargo y dando fin al zarismo.

Cuando Nicolás trató de salir del palacio, los soldados se lo impidieron con sus rifles, diciéndole: "No puede irse, señor coronel."

El arresto domiciliario fue oportuno pues tenían que haberse recuperado de un brote de sarampión que anteriormente habían adquirido.

Iván Braginski estaba conforme con la revolución a cargo del bando menchevique, pues sabía que no estaba listo para algo más radical y para ese entonces los mencheviques eran mayoría.

Mientras tanto en la Gran Guerra un nuevo país entra en acción:

-Hello dudes, El héroe ya está aquí.

-Pensaba que te habías declarado neutral.

-Privet, ¿por que entraste a la guerra?

-Well, I... fue porque Alemania hundió el "Lusitania" y si alguien lastima mi gente, me lastiman a mí.

-Eres un mentiroso... sé que lo hiciste por que a Mexique le ofrecieron aliarse con Alemania.

-Well She...- el estadounidense estaba sonrojado a punto de confesar la verdad cuando...

-¡Eso no es cierto bloody frog, ella sigue en la Revolución!- callaba al francés para evitar el tan infame telegrama Zimmerman donde se hablaba al respecto; aquel telegrama fue enviado hacia México pero antes tuvo que pasar por Estados Unidos. Inglaterra espiaba el correo de aquel emancipado y descubrió el telegrama, se lo hizo saber a México y le prometió no decirle nada a nadie. Pero después de todo el estadounidense sí se enteró.

Es increíble que México se haya involucrado en ese lío pero qué se puede hacer teniendo a Estados Unidos como vecino.

Volviendo a la conversación:

-No hay secretos en Europa mon cejudo ami, Ludwig le ofreció la "luna y las estrellas" con tal de que se aliara con él...

-Pero nos va a ayudar a ganar, ¿Da?

-Of course my friend, I'm The Hero.

-Spasiva, tovarich.

-No sé lo que dices pero debe significar "amigo".

-Da.

-Well, lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo. Sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando y espero de todo corazón que sepas resolverlo... por tu propio bienestar.

-Pensé que me regañaría- pensó. En ese entonces Rusia no sabía leer entre líneas lo que realmente Estados Unidos le estaba diciendo -Gracias- sonreía muy aliviado.

-You're welcome folk- y así fue como el 2 de abril de 1917 Estados Unidos entró a la Gran Guerra: amenazado, desconcertado y un tanto celoso.

-¿Y porqué Feliciano no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera un Ve~?- preguntó el inglés.

-Son frère Romano se enojó con él por decirle que sólo dormía la siesta cuando en realidad está en un hospital en Nápoles ayudando al doctor Giuseppe Moscati.

De todos los países de Europa, España se había declarado neutral y no le interesaba interferir en ningún asunto externo; sin embargo al enterarse de la revolución en Rusia, su jefe El Rey Alfonso XIII y La Reina Victoria Eugenia se organizron con él para rescatar a los Romanov.

Mientras tanto Rusia y su nuevo jefe Alexandr Kerensky planeaban enviar a la familia a Londres bajo el cuidado de Arthur Kirkland. La idea no era mala debido al parecido que Nicolás Romanov tenía con su primo el Rey Jorge V a tal grado de confundirlos, en especial por el excelente dominio del idioma inglés por parte del Romanov. Tristemente su exilio a Inglaterra no ocurrió.

Estando dentro del palacio la familia Romanov intentaba vivir lo más serena posible: María trataba de hacerse amiga de los guardias que los vigilaban constantemente, Alexis y su padre salían a cortar leña mientras Tatiana estaba al pendiente con su hermano. Olga rezaba junto con su madre y Anastasia trataba de alegrarlos a todos con sus juegos e imitaciones.

El joven de ojos violetas se encargaba de cuidarlos entreteniendo a los hijos del último Romanov. Después del trabajo hacía su labor de guardia en el palacio, después de todo los seguía apreciando.

Rusia ya era una república con el gobierno de Kerensky... desafortunadamente no se habían resuelto del todo los problemas, pues seguían en la Gran Guerra.

Ante el temor al dominio bolchevique, la familia Romanov fue trasladada a Tobolsk en un viaje en tren de seis días.

Es ahí en la "Revolución de octubre" donde Lenin sube al poder derrocando a Kerensky, los bolcheviques empezaban a dominar.

* * *

******En 1917 ellos cumplían ****Olga=21-22 años, Tatiana=20 años, Maria=18 años, Anastasia=16 años y Alexis=13 años**

**Ya estalló la revolución rusa, con todo y las dos partes. (revolución de febrero y de octubre)**

**Estados Unidos entra a la guerra por el hundimiento del "Lusitania" por los alemanes, sin olvidar el Telegrama Zimmerman dirigido a México donde alemania le promete devolverle el territorio que le robó Estados Unidos (los lentes de Alfred). A estados Unidos le parece muy mala idea la revolución.**

**En la Primera Guerra Mundial el Doctor Giuseppe Mascoti atendía a los heridos de la Gran Guerra en Nápoles, de ahí a que Romano se enojó con su hermano por lo que le dijo en el capítulo 3 de la segunda parte de este fic.**

**__****No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **;)


	16. Segunda Parte Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Puedes irte, Tino. Te enviaré sin falta la carta de reconocimiento como país independiente, da... Espero no tardar mucho.- Se despedía Rusia.

-Le avisaré cuando llegue a Helsinki, hasta luego y gracias por todo.

-¿Está seguro de darle la independencia a Finlandia, Señor Rusia?

-Si, Toris... es lo mejor para todos.

-Linda gabardina color tierra, aunque voy a extrañar los uniformes del Imperio... y ese elegante abrigo negro.

-Gracias, da yo también extrañaré esos uniformes, al verlos me traen buenos recuerdos...

-Sé muy bien por quién lo dice... ¿Y ya le va a decir que sí?

-Es una niña, da... pero eso no quiere decir que me aleje de ellos.

Rusia trataba de estar cerca de los Romanov como uno de los guardias que vigilaban el recinto.

-¿Qué haces Nastia?

-Despidiendome, Señor Iván... nunca se sabe

-Da, lo dices por el traslado.

-Niet, leí un poema en una de mis últimas clases de inglés. Se llama "Evelyn Hope"

-Se oye interesante, ¿de qué trata?

-Había un hombre que amaba a Evelyn sin haberla visto nunca, pero pese a ello la conocía bien

-Da, ¿y qué pasó?

-Ella también había oído hablar de él pero nunca pudo decirle que la amaba y ahora ella estaba muerta. Tenía dieciséis años.

El poema coincidía con lo que ocurría entre ellos dos. Fue por eso que el mayor no dijo nada.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada, Nastia... en nada.

-Será mejor que exprese lo que siente antes de que sea tarde- interrumpe su hermana.

-Tatiana, estoy bien... Nastia debo irme, te prometo que cuando me retire de la Gran Guerra estaré todo el tiempo conti... digo con todos ustedes.

-Da, te esperaré... No tardes demasiado para que estemos todos reunidos, aunque todos se hayan independizado y los bolcheviques suban al poder... Olga me lo dijo todo.

Llegó 1918, Lenin era el nuevo jefe de Rusia y el resto de los países del antiguo Imperio Ruso obtuvieron su independencia:

-¿Ya le dijiste a Alfred que cuidara bien a Toris?- preguntaba Anastasia que estaba en el pasillo.

-Da.

-Y le dijiste que era tu ex-subordinado, ¿da?... No olvides que debes ser más específico al hablar.

-Creo que da... ¿Estás fumando?

-Papá me enseñó a fumar... no tengo nada que perder, mi mamá ni se daría cuenta porque hará que adelgace más y...

-¿Y si te dijera que las mujeres que fuman son las menos bonitas?

-Buen intento pero niet, no me harás cambiar de opinión con eso.

-El olor a cigarro cubre el olor de tu perfume favorito- le decía con tono infantil.

-Las francesas son atractivas y fuman.

-Pero tu no eres francesa y las francesas apestan por el cigarro aunque se bañen en perfume, da.

-Pues entonces voy a comprar más botellas de "Violette", mientras exista la perfumería koti- imitaba el tono de Rusia.

-¿Y cómo vas a salir a comprar si estás en arresto domiciliario?. Además, en estos momentos es difícil conseguir un perfume como el de "Violette", da.

-Sigues sin convencerme.

-Deja el cigarro- se acercaba a quitárselo

-No eres mi padre...- alejaba su cigarro con su mano.

-Tienes razón, por eso te pido que me des ese cigarro.

-Niet.

Iván Braginski no dijo nada y se empeñó a quitarle el cigarro pero al darse cuenta de lo demasiado cerca que estaba de la princesa, se quedó inmóvil cara a cara. Sus ojos violetas se fijaban en los ojos azules de la menor de los Romanov, su mano apenas rozaba la delicada mano de la princesa; tenía miedo de robarle un beso producto del calor de la discusión.

-Sólo porque tú lo dices dejaré de fumar- sonrió Anastasia.

-Está bien- fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven de la bufanda mientras se incorporaba un poco asustado -debo ir a despedirme de mis amigos y hacer las pases con los hermanos Beilschmith, con Roderick y su esposa... y también con Sadiq- diciendo eso se fue corriendo.

Rusia había terminado de salir de una guerra para literalmente entrar a otra; la guerra entre los bolcheviques y mencheviques.

Como siempre, Rusia salía a las calles para pensar o desahogarse. No estaba contento con que los bolcheviques hacían, pero el temor de lo que les pueda ocurrir a Anastasia y a su familia lo hicieron hacer algo que en su vida había pensado hacer:

-¿De modo que trabaja para los bolcheviques, da?. Bien hecho, servirás como doble agente y tendrás informado nos todo lo que ocurra. El ejército menchevique agradecerá sus servicios.

Rusia no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer: ¿En qué estaba pensando?, en qué lío se había metido el ojivioleta, pero lo hizo por estar cerca de su amada Anastasia.

Anastasia e Iván seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, después de leerle la Biblia a su madre, ella iba a platicar con su confidente de inocente mirada amatista y a veces le enseñara trucos al perrito "jimmy" para hacer reír a Anastasia.

-Señor Braginski, queremos hablar con usted- irrumpía uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es de su incumbencia, niña.

-¡Déjela en paz!. Si quiere hablar conmigo en privado sólo dígalo.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde parecía ser un despacho.

-¿Qué era lo que me tenía que decir?

-Los prisioneros serán trasladados, me parece que a Ekaterimburgo... son órdenes de Lenin.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Así es, puede retirarse.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Iván esperó a que el guardia sé fuera y después corrió a avisarles, en especial a Anastasia:

-Tú y tus hermanos se deben quedar en lo que a tus padres y a María los llevan a Ekaterimburgo.

-¿Vas a ir con ellos?

-Me temo que sí.

-Tatya me dijo que tenías algo que decirme... ¿qué es?

-Te traje esto- le decía mientras sacaba se su abrigo una cajita de madera.

-Señor Iván, no te hubieras molestado... l-lo que dije esa vez no era en serio.

-Sólo llámame Iván, da... es verdad, dile a tus hermanas que no olviden coser sus joyas bajo el corsé... pero que no se enteren los guardias.

-Su hermana Natalia me dijo que el corsé a veces puede ser funcional y tenía razón

-La hecho de menos, da.

-Ella estará bien, no se preocupe.

-Braginski, ya es hora- se escuchó una voz.

-Hasta luego y buena suerte en su viaje.

-Así lo haré, Nastia.

Y después de verlo partir, Anastasia fue a avisarle a sus hermanas lo que debían hacer, pero antes guardó la cajita celosamente como un tesoro muy valioso.

* * *

**Rusia se retira de la guerra con el tratado Brest-Litovsk y todos los países que conformaban elImperio Ruso se vuelven independientes.**

**Lo del poema Evelyn Hope era cierto... lo dice en la wikipedia en inglés.**

**Coty era la marca de perfumes que usaban las princesas, Anastasia usaba "Violette", ahora la compañía Coty la adquirió Unilever y se puede conseguir en la farmacias y tiendas de auoservicio. (y huelen bien)**

**Anastasia empezó a fumar cuando todavía tenía 16 años... hay y una foto donde su papá le eseña a fumar.**

**Durante la revolución, Rusia en efecto, tuvo dos jefes: Alexandr Kerensky y Vladimir Lenin. Mi headcanon consiste en que ahí aprendió el oficio de ser doble agente y aplicará lo aprendido durante la guerra fria.**

**Primero fueron enviados a Tobolsk y después a Ekaterimburgo donde el final se acerca.**

******De 1917 a 1918 ellos cumplían ****Olga=21-22 años (su cumpleaños ers en noviembre), Tatiana=20-21 años, Maria=18-19 años, Anastasia=16-17 años y Alexis=13 (nunca llegó a los 14 años)**

* * *

**__****No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **;)


	17. Segunda Parte Capítulo 7

**Gracias Casandra Piscis y bienvenida a este fic. Saludos desde México**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-Iván Braginski, le llegó una carta.

-Spasiva (gracias)... es de Gilbert- murmuró al leer el sobre, acto seguido lo abrió para leer la carta:

_"Guten Tag:_

_Quiero rescatar a tus exsuperiores por tener La Grandiosa sangre prusiana._

_Escríbeme inmediatamente._

_Atentamente:_

_Herr Gilbert Beilschith."_

-¿Braginski, qué dice?- preguntaba Alejandra

-Gilbert está interesado en rescatarlos.

-Perfecto, ¿y cuando será el rescate?

-El problema es que su jefe no le ha dicho nada y toda Rusia está ocupada por el ejército rojo... así que no nos arriesgaremos.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Nicolás.

-¿Eso es un no, cierto?- preguntó su esposa.

-Lo siento mucho- se lamentaba Iván -les conseguiré abrigos y mantas... espero y no me descubran.

Después de traerles algunas mantas y abrigos se despidió en secreto para volver por el resto de la familia.

_"Herr Gilbert Beilschmith:_

_Agradezco su oferta pero ya que Guillermo II no ha dicho nada al respecto denegaré su petición. Ellos estarán seguros aquí, no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz el ejército rojo si los descubre escapando._

_Atentamente:_

_Iván Braginski."_

Iván regresó a Tobolsk para ir por el resto de la familia.

Mientras tanto España buscaba ayuda para rescatar a la exfamilia real rusa, pero ni los superiores de Berwald ni el rey para el que Arthur brindaba servicio ofrecieron asilo, tal vez porque ya intuían el final de aquella desamparada familia.

Su superior Lenin le había dicho que la revolución terminaría muy pronto y que tenía que estar tranquilo ya que estando en la casa Ipatiev estarían muy bien. Es tan fácil darle falsas esperanzas a un hombre que está enamorado en especial si lo está por primera vez.

Semanas después toda la familia llegó a Ekaterimburgo. Los soldados rodearon la villa con una alta e improvisada cerca de madera y cubrieron de cal todas las ventanas, impidiendo así que los cautivos pudieran mirar al exterior o bien que los curiosos habitantes de Ekaterimburgo se asomaran a ver. Todos los miembros de la exfamilia imperial fueron confinados en el piso principal de la vivienda y tratados con gran severidad por los hombres que montaban guardia en la casa Ipatiev... a excepción de unos cuántos.

María era quien fraternizaba con los soldados, aun pese a los regaños de su madre por temor a un idilio.

A María se le veía muy bien acompañada por el soldado Ivan Skorokhodov.

Rusia logró que los soldados trataran a la familia lo más humana posible.

_"Мисс Edelstein:_

_Sé que es mucho el tiempo que no me comunico contigo pero desde la Gran guerra todo ha cambiado._

_Ya estoy planeando un escape sin que nadie se entere, pero con los guardias vigilando me será muy difícil. También creo que es mejor que se queden en la casa Ipatiev porque por ahora estarán a salvo._

_Ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos por Anastasia, realmente estoy enamorado otra vez._

_¿A Roderick o a ti les ha pasado algo parecido?_

_Iván Braginski"_

En su decimonoveno cumpleaños, María se escapó del grupo con el guardia Iván Skorokhodov, el resto se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir...

-Hace tiempo que no nos has contado un cuento- dijo Tatiana.

-Lo sé... ya es un año, da.

-Mis hermanas y yo queremos un cuento... como si fuera la última vez.

-No pienses así joven zarevich.

-Ya no hay zares, Señor Braginski.

-Es la costumbre, da.

-¿Nos contarás un cuento?- preguntó Anastasia.

-Da... esta es la historia del príncipe Iván y el pájaro de fuego: Había una vez un príncipe llamado Ivan que sale de caza y sin darse cuenta entra al jardín de un malvado hechicero que para ser inmortal conservaba su corazón dentro de un huevo fuertemente custodiado y al que nadie tenía acceso pues sus guardias lo vigilan día y noche. Iván descubre un hermoso pájaro de fuego al que persigue y lo captura. El pájaro suplica por su vida, e Iván conmovido lo libera. El pájaro como agradecimiento le regala una de sus plumas de un rojo intenso.

-Qué hermoso ha de ser su color- dijo Tatiana.

-Da, poco después el príncipe descubre a unas princesas nadando en un río cercano y se enamora de una de ellas- en eso se sonroja al mirar de reojo a Anastasia.

-Señor Braginski... sus mejillas están rojas- notó Alexis.

-¿Estará enfermo?

-Niet Olga, está enamorado- concluyó Tatiana.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada que le robó el corazón a nuestro amigo Iván y hace que sus mejillas se enciendan con un sutil rojo?

-Olga, Tatiana y Alexis se quedaron viendo a Anastasia.

-¿Dije algo malo?...

-Niet, nada... por cierto no hemos visto a María.

-De lo que se pierde... continúe Iván.

-G-gracias Nastia... El malvado brujo que convierte en estatua de piedra a todo el que se acerca a su jardín hechizado descubre a Ivan y a su enamorada, este sé enfurece y quiere convertir a Ivan en estatua enviando a sus súbditos para capturarlo pero la princesa que también se ha enamorado llama al pájaro de fuego y vence a los malvados a los que duerme con un instrumento melodioso. Le revelan al principe Ivan el secreto del hechicero y tras encontrar el huevo donde el brujo tiene escondido su corazón lo estrella contra el suelo haciendo desaparecer al brujo junto con su ejercito malvado y liberando a las princesas y a todos los que se habían convertido en estatuas de piedra. El pájaro se convierte en el guardian del jardín encantado.

-¡E Iván se queda con su princesa!

-Anastasia- la reprendieron sus hermanos sobre todo porque sabían la situación del ojivioleta y del como se sonrojaba.

-Da, no debo de hacer ruido- no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Es hora de dormir, no hagan ruido. Voy a acomodar a su hermano.

-Da- se retiraban las hermanas.

-La quieres, ¿da? ella merece ser feliz, nosotros ya estamos condenados.

-Eh?

-Deberías de olvidar el protocolo y llevártela muy lejos de Rusia.

-Niet, la amo demasiado como para alejarla de su familia... ella no me pernonaría el hecho de haberla salvado y a su familia no.

-Es ahora o nunca cuando debería de hablar con nuestros padres para pedir su mano.

-¿Y si ella no me ama?

-No tiene nada qué perder, además ella me dijo una vez que si se llegara a casar sería con alguien parecido a usted... mis hermanas y yo estamos de acuerdo con que serías el esposo perfecto para Anastasia... buenas noches señor Braginski- bostezó -nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, joven Alexis.

Ya estando sólo en su habitación leyó la carta que le envió su amiga de Austria.

_"Señor Braginski:_

_A Roderick le ha ocurrido un caso parecido, ¿se acuerda de la emperatriz Sisi? Roderick se desvivía por ella, una vez le pidió a Johann Strauss que compusiera un vals en honor a la Emperatriz. Todos lo sabíamos incluyendo a Elizabetha, pero al final ella pasó por alto ya que Sisi era muy devota a su esposo._

_En cuanto a mí, me enamoré de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pero lo nuestro jamás se concretó... _

_Ya que estás enamorado de Anastasia piensa muy bien lo que piensas hacer una sola desición puede hacer que tu princesa muera de vejez o de una manera trágica._

_Atentamente Frau Edelstein. "_

Ya lo tenía decidido; mañana pedirá la mano de su querida Anatasia ante sus padres para poder casarse con ella.

-Soldado Braginski, venga a ver esto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sólo acompañenos.

Dos de los guardias, en una inspección sorpresa encontraron a María y al soldado Skorokhodov juntos en una situación muy comprometedora. Las risas y humillaciones no se hicieron esperar Iván Bragiski defendía a los dos jóvenes descubiertos que no decían absolutamente nada. Lo peor vino cuando uno de los guardias dijo que no era de sorprenderse si Rasputin las había instruido muy bien, en eso el ojivioleta no se contuvo y lo golpeó, el soldado le devolvió los golpes y la pelea despertó al resto de los huéspedes de la casa, entre ellos Anastasia quién con un "Basta, Iván. No vale la pena" hizo que su ciega ira desapareciera:

-Todos los guardias quedan destituidos de su cargo y deberán regresar a Petrogrado.

A partir de ese incidente, Alejandra y sus dos hermanas mayores estarían enojadas con María y apartir de esa noche su encierro fue el más duro e inhumano.

* * *

**España volvió a pedir ayuda para rescatar a los Romanov, pero ninguno aceptó la propuesta de recate... aunque el Asombroso Gilbert abogara por ellos.**

**María fue sorprendida con el soldado Skorokhodov como diría Francia "en pleno amour" y el soldado fue destituido y a los nuevos guardias les prohibieron entablar amistad con los prisioneros.**

**La Emperatriz Eizabeth de Austria "Sisi" fue la más querida del país en el siglo XIX (Johann Strauss copuso un vals en su honor), murió asesinada por un fanático anarquista italiano.**

**Mozart y FemAustria no necesita explicación.**

******En 1918 ellos cumplían ****Olga=22 años (su cumpleaños ers en noviembre), Tatiana=21 años, Maria19 años, Anastasia=17 años y Alexis=13 (nunca llegó a los 14 años)**

* * *

**__****No duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en Favoritos. Nos leemos pronto **;)


	18. Segunda Parte Capítulo 8

**AliceiM, Lipurogry, MiniaEvans, Casandra Piscis, OkamiYuki98 y a CrazyHetaliaFan por haber seguido fielmente este fic. Saludos dede México.**

**Thanks to AliceiM, Lipurogry, MiniaEvans, Casandra Piscis, OkamiYuki98 and CrazyHetaliaFan for following loyally this fic. Greetings from Mexico.**

**Este es el link para el segundo movimiento del concierto No.2 para piano y orquesta de Rachmaninov**

** watch?v=bAK2J05Vmhc&list=RD02CHFBvXCcRV4**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_"Мисс Edelstein:_

_"Мисс Edelstein: ya no soy guardia en la casa Ipatiev porque me destituyeron. Ahora me dicen que si todo sale bien los podrán exiliar. Gilbert me está rogando que aunque el Keiser no le haya dicho nada que le pida permiso a Lenin de que los envíen a Prusia._

_Sólo espero que ella esté bien, cuento los días para que termine la revolución y pueda pedir su mano para que así nos casemos, comamos blinis y tomemos sbiten hasta que la muerte nos separe. Espero que suceda._

_Atentamente:_

_Iván Braginski"_

-General Braginski, muchas gracias por el informe. Esperaremos más información sobre el ejército bolchevique.

-Da- respondió con determinación.

Entre más tiempo pasaba más confundido estaba... ahora más que nunca se sentía identificado con Lenin y no siempre los consejos de Frau Edelstein ayudaban al ruso.

Al caer la noche, Iván Braginski notó otra carta que le había enviado Gilbert:

_"Braginski:_

_Una vez más te ruego que me dejes darle asilo a los Romanov. Por la asombrosa "Catalina" a la que quisiste cómo una madre_

_Mi asombrosa persona no es paciente._

_Atentamente:_

_El Grandioso Gilbert Beilshmith"_

El ruso le contestó con un telegrama que decía que no podía hacer nada ya que estando en Rusia estarían a salvo y Lenin le prometió que cuando acabara la revolución serían exiliados.

Iván Braginski ya estaba preparado para dormir, mas el segundo movimiento del Concierto No. 2 para piano y orquesta de Racnaninov que sonaba en aquel gramofono lo invitaban a pensar en ese día: cuando la revolución termine. La cara de aprobación sus padres al pedir su mano... sus hermosos ojos azules y el primer beso. ¿Cómo se sentirá?, ¿Cómo reaccionará?. Al imaginar el primer beso de ambos una sensación agradable invadía su estómago, hormigueaba sus labios e iluminaban sus expresivos ojos.

Ahora, ¿Cómo sería su vida de casado? Tal vez cuidaría mucho la salud de su amada, le compraría su perfume favorito, los vestidos más bonitos e incluso comerían blinis y tomarían sbiten... la llevaría de paseo por las ciudades más hermosas de Europa no sin antes llevarla con su familia... su aroma a violetas y mirada celeste siempre estarían para él.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba, ¿Estará listo para verla envejecer?, lo mejor era dejar ese tema para después y una vez terminada la melodía desactivó el aparato para irse a dormir y se empeñó en recordar aquella discusión que tuvo con Anastasia pero esta vez con un final algo distinto; un beso robado... sólo así se quedó dormido, con su sonrisa infantil, abrazando su almohada y murmurando su nombre en cada suspiro.

En una de las calles de Rusia, un joven alto de ojos violetas y semblante infantil entraba a una joyeria.

-Buenos días, ¿ya está listo, da?

-Ya está aquí; un anillo de oro con la forma de un girasol con las iniciale grabadas en las dos hojas, fue un poco difícil incrustar los diamantes en el centro para que parecieran semillas. Espero y haya sido como usted lo esperaba.

-Se ve hermoso, aquí está su pago- decía mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un puñado de billetes.

Un periodista de aspecto extranjero ingresó a la joyería y vio al ruso comprar el anillo de oro en forma de girasol.

-He visto este tipo de flor... hay muchas flores de ese tipo en Mexico. Los vi mientras estaba con el ejército de Pancho Villa.

-¡¿Entonces usted es...?!

-Yes man, I'm John Reed.

-Usted me inspiró para hacer una revolución, da.

-Thank you, by the way no quisiera entrometerme pero, para ser un soldado revolucionario acaba de comprar el anillo más caro y raro de la casa Catrie. Es algo contradictorio- dijo el periodista.

-Es para la persona que más amo en este mundo... voy a pedir su mano.

-En ese caso, buena suerte joven.

-Spasiva (gracias)

Justo al salir de la joyería un colega bolchevique lo reconoció

-¡Camarada Braginski, al fin lo veo!... ¡Ganamos, toda Rusia es bolchevique y está celebrando en las calles- diciendo esto le dio una bandera para que la agitara. Iván no podía estar más contento; al fin pedirá la mano de Anastasia...

Lo que ignoraba fue que al triunfar el ejército bolchevique la familia corría un grave peligro y una conversación entre dos superiores confirmó lo que nunca debió pasar por alto.

-Creo que los llevarán a juicio.

-¿Un juicio?, si Lenin ya dijo que están condenados... no merecen ni juicio ni perdón. No olvides que los mencheviques no deben de llegar allá.

Tan pronto como pudo envió un telegrama a los mencheviques rogando que les llegara lo más rápido posible, acto seguido tomó el primer tren a Ekaterimburgo, el temor lo carcomía por dentro... rogaba que no los tocasen, que llegara a tiempo para rescatarlos. De pronto sintió cómo algo dentro de su pecho se despedía... por primera vez y ante los atonitos ojos de los pasajeros su corazón salía de si.

* * *

_**Ya casi da fin esta historia, No duden en dejar un review o agregarlo a favoritos**_ ;)


	19. Segunda Parte Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Despierte, avísele al resto que ya es hora- anunciaba una voz fría desde la puerta de la habitación del Doctor Botkin en aquella madrugada.

El doctor se arregló y obedeció las indicaciones. Toda la familia real, somnolienta, se vestía para la ocasión. Les habían ordenado bajar al sótano para una fotografía familiar ya que volvían a ser trasladados.

El Zar cargó a su hijo para bajar al sótano después siguió la Zarina, sus cuatro hijas, el médico de la familia, un ayudante, un cocinero, una criada y "Jimmy":

-¿No hay una silla para mí?- se quejaba la exzarina.

-Disculpe, ¿podría darle una silla para mi esposa?

-¡Silencio!

Pasaron varios minutos cuando el ejército rojo llegó armado. Uno de ellos, Yakov Yurovsky se paró frente a los prisioneros para darles un "aviso de último minuto-.

-hoy nos llegó un telegrama donde se les informará sobre su sentencia- informaba Yurovsky mostrando una hoja.

-¿Y la fotografía?

-Creo que es después de que nos lean la sentencia- murmuraban.

-Yo creo que Iván nos rescatará, desde afuera escucho ruidos y disparos- se esperanzaba la más joven.

-¡A callar!... les leeré el telegrama una sola vez- anunció y acto seguido leyó en voz alta -"Dado que los simpatizantes de la monarquía han seguido atacando a la Rusia soviética, las autoridades de la región han sentenciado al Nicolás, Alejandra y sus cinco hijos a muerte.

-Chto?

-¡FUEGO!

...

-¡NEIN, nunca se lo voy a perdonar! ¡Se lo diré al Keiser!

-Bruder cálmate, esto no nos corresponde.

-¡Tenían sangre prusiana, decía que Catalina "La grande" era la mejor jefa que había conocido, él mismo me dijo entre sus tonterías infantiles que ella era mejor que el Viejo Fritz pero que los imaginaba casados y que le parecía buena idea!... ¡Es un ingrato sediento de sangre!

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Frau Edelstein, no se acerque.

-Roderick... dime qué está pasando, por qué Gilbert está iracundo.

-El ejército rojo se adelantó y...

-¿Crees que se lo dirá al Kaiser?

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Entiendo... iré al Viena, tengo mucho qué meditar.

...

-Escuse moi, ¿A donde fue Antonio?

-Yo que sé- el suditaliano se escogía de hombros -lo stronzo escribió en una de sus cartas que tenía que rescatar a alguien, cazzo.

-Lovino, modere su lenguaje. Recuerde que la muerte y la vida están en poder de la lengua...

-Lo so, dottore Moscati, maledi...scusi.

-Ya veo... hoy debo reunirme con Arthur, son frère et ma fil cómo se llama... bien después me acordaré.

-Buena suerte y que Dios lo bendiga- se despidió el doctor.

-Merci beaucop, Monsieur Moscati. Nos vemos Romano.

Francis asistió a la reunión de la "Triple Entente" como de costumbre (en lo que terminaba la Gran Guerra).

-Good morning, Any news?

-Espero que estés satisfecho.

-What?

-Por culpa del cobarde de tu superior, la familia Romanov ha muerto... tú mejor que nadie sabías que era su primo. Más te vale que no le digas nada hasta que la guerra haya acabado y todos nos hayamos estabilizado.

-Dude, what's the matter?- recién llegaba el estadounidense.

-it's the Red Army.

-¿Ya son los nuevos jefes de Iván?

-Yes.

-Ok...- dijo de forma seca -Mathew?, Where is Mathew?

-Hola- decía agitado -lamento llegar tarde. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡Te prohibo que vayas a reconocer su nuevo modo de gobierno!... le avisaré a Mexico y al resto.

-But je suis tu hermano mayor y yo... ya se fue.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá.

...

Lo que en ese entonces nadie sabía era el dolor de Rusia al no llegar a tiempo y ver cómo los cuerpos eran despojados uno por uno de su ropa y arrojados a uno de los dos camiones para trasladarlos a la mina y ser enterrados, borrando rastro de ellos. Era el turno del cadáver de la más joven cuyo vestido estaba manchado de sangre por las heridas de bayoneta, una que otra gema se entreveía en su ropa.

-¡A ELLA NO LA TOQUEN!

-Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo- le dijo uno de los soldados mientras le quitaba uno de sus zapatos. La silueta de un pico se reflejaba como sombra en el soldado que intentaba quitarle el otro zapato.

-No te atrevas a tocarla... kolkolkolkolkolkolkol- su voz grave producida por el dolor y la ira complementaban su tétrica aura dando un semblante tan aterrador. Era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma ante quienes serían sus superiores...

-¡Ya déjelo, soldado!- Yurovsky gritó a lo lejos. El soldado se alejó como si esa orden fuera su salvación.

Iván Braginski se sentó sobre la acera, se quitó el abrigo junto con su banda y cubrió a la todavía vestida princesa cuan niña con su muñeca más preciada... como si falsamente creyera que seguía con vida y tuviera frío, abrazó con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de Anastasia como si ese abrazo la despertara, depositó en sus labios fríos un tierno y casto beso... su primer beso... cuan príncipe besara a su bella durmiente, pero la realidad era cruel. Todos los Ya lyubyu tebya que le decía mientras lloraba no serían escuchados por ella, sus ojos jamás se abrirían. El joven alto de ojos violetas sollozó hasta quedarse dormido, era la madrugada de verano más fría que haya habido en la historia de Rusia.

Cuando el sol salió, Braginski abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de este. Notó que no había nada... ni soldados, ni rastro alguno; sólo su abrigo en sus manos con una nota en un bolsillo y el anillo en otro.

El Ejército Blanco o bien los mencheviques llegaron al lugar y no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿Qué pasó, Braginski?, queremos saber.

-El pobre estaba arrodillado en el mismo sitio donde le dijo adiós a su princesa parecía que no se había movido de ahí por un largo tiempo, no pudo contener su llanto y comenzó a emitir sin cesar "Yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice".

Los mencheviques, al ver el rostro de Iván. se estremecieron, pues era indescriptible la reacción del de mirada amatista y el que lo hubiera visto, si carecía de tener nervios de acero hubiese corrido a abrazarlo y llorar con él.

-Dios mío, El ejército rojo se adelantó- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Sabemos que viste algo ¿qué fue...?

-Niet- lo detuvo otro soldado -está muy mal.

El joven de ojos violetas cargó su abrigo y notó algo raro en el peso de su abrigo, revisó uno de sus bolsillos; había una nota donde sé revelaba lo ocurrido en la madrugada y le ordenaban presentarse de inmediato.

En uno de los puntos de reunión, un hombre de cabello negro desarreglado, barba y lentes lamentaba el asesinato de la última familia imperial rusa.

-Es una lástima lo que les pasó a los Romanov... me hubiera gustado enjuiciarlos.

-Así son las cosas, Trotsky... no había otra forma- decía Stalin.

Las dos predicciones al fin se habían cumplido:tal y como su hermana y el monje habían dicho.

El mundo ya había cambiado; desde el sur de África había nacido el libertador y nobel de la paz, la Gran guerra dio fin y la primera revolucióndel siglo empezaba a cesar. En 1919 fue el colmo de los superiores de la ya convertida en Unión Soviética:

-Braginski alegrate, logramos hacer un convenio con España- decía Lenin- Adelante Fernández Carriedo. Los dejaré que negocien en paz.

-Da- murmuraba.

-¡Rusia!, al fin te veo- el español lo abrazaba -has adelgazado mucho.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-El Rey Jorge V y el Kaiser Guillermo II están de acuerdo con que los Romano vivan en mi casa, así que vine por ellos... y bien, ¿Donde están?

El ruso no emitió sonido alguno y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el español vio cómo el mas alto se desmoronaba del dolor y así comprendió el desenlace desolador.

En los últimos años de Lenin como jefe notó algo diferente en Rusia, presentaba síntomas de anemia por la hambruna que seguía teniendo. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo para un sucesor; Todos, desde Trotsky hasta Stalin sentían ser dignos sucesores para gobernar Rusia y estarían dispuestos a todo por esa misión.

El rojo sería su color cotidiano durante muchos años.

No muy lejos de ahí Yao y Xiao Mei se preparaban para seguir el ejemplo del ruso desconociendo todo por lo que el euroasiático tuvo que pasar y las consecuencias que los dos hermanos sufrirían.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Fue horrible lo que le hicieron a la familia real, el camión se averió a la mitad del camino y al ver que amanecía les rociaron ácido a algunos molieron las joyas en las ropas, los quemaron y fueron enterrados en una mina abandonada (más tarde cambiarían el lugar del entierro)**

**Liev Trotsky era la "mano derecha" de Lenin y deseaba "enjuiciar" a la familia real... en 1940 lo asesinan en México por órdenes de Stalin.**

**El terror rojo surge y Estados Unidos les prohibe al continente americano reconocer a Rusia como la URSS, a México no le importó y en 1924 es el primer país del continente americano en reconocerlo... y aún así Hidekaz no menciona a ningún país latino y a Cuba no lo ha hecho participar más.**

**El 18 de julio de 1918 nace Nelson Mandela.**

**¿Se acuerdan de la influenza AH1N1? de 1918 a 1919 hubo una pandemia llamada "Gipe española", llamada así porque sólo en España se hablaba de eso, de ahi a que le puse que hasta que "todos se hayan estabilizado".**

**El trio o cuartero revolucionario del siglo XX: México, Rusia, China/Taiwan (estos hermanos de pelearán en los 40)**

**La URSS callaba y decía verdades a medias sobre todo, así fue como le vieron la cara a España y a Europa... es ahí donde surge el mito de Anastasia; todo esto saldrá en el epílogo.**

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado, no duden en dejar un review o agregarlo en favoritos :(**_


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Stalin se volvió el nuevo jefe de Iván y tenía grandes planes para su desarrollo.

-¿Por qué estás sólo? ¿Donde están los demás países?

-Obtuvieron su independencia, Señor.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?, Ve por ellos. No importa si es por las buenas o por las malas pero quiero que estén de vuelta. A partir de ahora obedecerás al pie de la letra las órdenes que se te impongan sin chistar y cada cinco años te impondré una nueva tarea.

-D-da

-Es por el bien común... después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que querías?. No lo olvide tovarish Braginski.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Niet, debes trabajar para poder desarrollarte. Me lo agradecerás.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo visitar la tumba de John Reed?

-Está bien, no hace daño visitar a un buen aliado... pero será después del trabajo. Primero consigue un lugar donde tú y el resto puedan vivir.

Como en el relato de "La muerte de Iván Ilych", Rusia estaría ocupado para evitar el gran dolor de su corazón; con la agenda pesada y las ansias de progresar por el bien común se distrairía hasta enloquecer.

Ahora que el gobierno se volvió bolchevique, podía acceder a toda la información que deseada; en especial al informe de Yurovski En ese informe había muchas contradicciones, de ahí a que surgieran rumores de supervivencia de alguna de las hijas del Zar.

En un monasterio en la cordillera de los montes Urales dos monjas que decían llamarse Anastasia y María recibieron la visita de un joven alto de bufanda rosa quien sólo les dio dos bolsas llenas de monedas de oro.

En un hospital de Berlín una muchacha que había sido rescatada de ahogarse en un río decía haber escapado de Ekaterimburgo:

-Privet, Señorita.

-Buenos días- ¿gusta de un té?

-No, gracias... quisiera sólo agua caliente y limón.

-Así que usted es Anastasia...

-Da, soy la Gran Duquesa Anastasia.

-Voy a hacerle unas preguntas y espero que las conteste con sinceridad.

-Claro.

-Jarashó (bien), ¿A qué se debe el hecho de que le guste andar descalza?

-tengo dos huesos salidos (juanetes)- mostraba sus pies.

-Da, ¿Si no hubieras sido princesa, qué te hubiera gustado ser?

-Hmmm... actriz, soy buena con las imitaciones.

-¿Donde crees que esté tu abuela María Fedorovna?

-En Copenhague- Parecía que la chica leía su mente. Normalmente cualquiera hubiera dicho que en París.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?

-El soldado Tchaikovsky me rescató- uno de los soldados efectivamente se apellidaba como Tchaikovsky... como el compositor. Al parecer ella sería Anastasia pero debía responder a la pregunta final:

-¿Y sabes quién soy?

La chica no dijo nada... no sabía qué contestarle, así que lo único que pudo decir fue un "No".

-Eso es todo...

-¿De verdad está convencido de que soy Anastasia?

-La esperanza es lo último que muere- se alejó decepcionado por seguirle el juego jurando no volverla a ver.

En 1977 la casa Ipatiev fue demolida y dos años después se encontró la fosa donde enterraron a los Romanov, estaban los restos a excepción de dos; los más jóvenes.

Tal vez no mentía, tal vez sea ella pero su corazón le decía no lo era; tan fuerte fue el dolor que terminó por no recordar haber visto su cadaver a menos de haber visto una mujer golpeada y herida que lo hacían volver a vivir esa terrbile y traumática experiencia. Por órdenes le prohibieron a Iván hablar del hallazgo de la fosa hasta después de 1991:

-Bragisnki, ahora que se disolvió la Unión Soviética es tiempo de revelar el hallazgo de los Romanov... ¿Estás listo?

-Da- aunque no estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-Prepara el funeral para los mártires de la revolución.

Curiosamente el ataúd de Anastasia estaba lleno con unos huesos que no eran de ella.

A finales de la última década del siglo XX la iglesia Ortodoxa decide beatificarlos y desde el 2000 al 2003 se edificó en el terreno donde se ubicada la casa Ipatiev la "Iglesia sobre la sangre"

En el 2007 al fin se resolvió el misterio con el hallazgo de los dos restos que faltaban y a pesar de ser pedazos de hueso, lograron ser identificados. Esta vez aguantó las ganas de llorar.

**_...2018..._**

Rusia seguía sin creer en lo que le decía Francia con su recién encuentro con la reencarnación de Juana de Arco, muchos paises también tuvieron ese tipo de encuentros´, él no lo creía... hasta que en una visita en Ekaterimburgo se encontró con una niña de diecisiete años con un niño de trece; ambos estaban sanos y jugaban en el monumento que dividía el continente europeo del asiático. el ruso se les quedó viendo cuando la niña lo saludaba a lo lejos y decidió platicar un poco con ellos:

-No deberían de confiar en un extraño como yo. Da.

-Eres una buena persona y ya te hemos visto muchas veces en esta ciudad.

-Eres muy buena observadora, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Nastenka y él es Anatoli.

-Privet, señor.

-¿Son de aquí?

-Niet, somos de San Petersburgo pero de vacaciones vamos a ésta ciudad.

En lo que conversaban supo que al parecer tenían tres primas que estudiaban las carreras de historia, derecho y artes plásticas respectivamente. ésta última estaba comprometida con un ingeniero en cibernética.

-Me iré a Londres para un curso de verano en actuación... y mi hermano es el más listo de la clase y muy bueno en ajedrez...papá está muy orgulloso de nosotros dos.

-Yo estoy muy contento de que en la final de la liga de campeones no jugaran el Bayern München con el Chelsea esta vez,

-Pero hermano, si el Chelsea es un equipo inglés.

-Da, pero el dueño es ruso.

-Si sólo es un partido, además... no olvides que mamá es muy prudente y papá siempre la hace entrar en razón.

El de ojos violeta les mostró a lo lejos la iglesia sobre la sangre y les contó lo que pasó.

-¿Si el Zar era débil de carácter, por qué la historia lo retrató como un insensible sanguinario?

-Porqué por más que se intente ocultar la verdad, esta sale a flote.

-Sabes... si yo fuera Anastasia hubiera perdonado los que me hubieran atadado y dejado morir. No los culpo.

-Y de todas formas no iban a vivir por mucho tiempo- completó Anatoli.

-Debo irme, un placer conocerlos y gracias por haberme perdonado, Nastia.

-Me llamo Nastenka y el gusto es nuestro.

-Hasta luego... creo que no nos dijo cómo se llamaba.

-Regresemos con nuestros padres.

Al fin todos los círculos estaban cerrados esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando... por fin su conciencia estaba tranquila y a su princesa finalmente la dejó descanzar en paz.

En una casa en Moscú yacen entre un archivero con los documentos más valiosos de Rusia un dibujo de Iván, las cuatro princesas y el bebé en un campo de girasoles con el acrónimo OTMAA, la última A fue escrita con tinta azul distinguiendose entre las letras negras.

¿Y Sobre el anillo de oro en forma de girasol?, este nunca fue visto o mostrado al publicó y ahora se encuentra en la tumba que dice María, donde reposan los restos de su amada Anastasia.

**FIN.**

* * *

**John Reed murió en Moscú en 1920.**

**Recomiendo leer "La muerte de Ivan Ilyh" de Tolstoi.**

**Asi es como termina la historia, si Francia tuvo su reencuentro con Juana de Arco y Alemania con el Fuhrer (guiño referencia al fic deLilyloveyuriyaoi llamado "Encuentro") Rusia tenía asuntos que resolver.**

**Hay referencias a la película de Anastasia como lo de agua caliente y limón y lo de París.**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a **AliceiM, MiniaEvans, Lipurogry Casandra Piscis, OkamiYuki98, CrazyHetaliaFan, Bipi. **PonyLoca96 y a todos los que han leido este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar un review o ponerlo en favoritos. Nos leemos luego. :3**


End file.
